Code: Los Santos
by mollymolata
Summary: William ran away from his Boarding School and land in Los Santos, where he met Michael and he stayed with him for a while. A girl of the Boarding School found a letter of him and though he left his life forever. His Lyokofriends though the same, but somehow they realized he was in Los Santos and tried to plan a way to bring him back to France. Rated: M just in case.
1. Begin

**Welcome to my first crossover story.**

Michael and Amanda had an argument and Fabien, Amanda's french Yoga teacher took them to the back of their house and did with them yoga.

"You have come a long way today, Michael" Said Fabien and walked to him. "Yes, Later you will cry like a baby"

"Yeah, right" Said Michael.

"His chakres are completely blocked, don't worry about him" Said Amanda and Fabien walked to Amanda.

"Show me the downward dog" Said Fabien and Amanda went down with her hands and with her legs.

"I'm glad we have helped you with your impotence, Michael" Said Fabien and hold Amanda's back.

"What did you say?" Asked Michael.

"Your sexual energies have been blocked for too long" Said Fabien and stand behind Amanda. He stand behind her like he wanted to doggy style her.

"Back into my pelvis, back, back, back yes, there you go...hmm its very nice" Said Fabien.

"Oh, oh, Hey enough of that shit" Said Michael and ran against Fabien, but he stepped aside and Michael fell into the pool.

"Yoga is the answer, Michael" Said Fabien. "But what's the question?"

"Erm why am I such a moron?" Asked Michael.

"We are leaving and we are never coming back!" Exclaimed Amanda.

"Good!" Exclaimed Michael.

"You are alone, you pathetic, psychopath." Said Amanda and walked away with Fabien.

"Fuck you!" Exclaimed Michael and tried to get out of the pool. "And that phony French... fucking yogi" Said Michael and came finally out of the pool.

"Jimmy? Jimmy!" Exclaimed Michael and ran into the house.

Meanwhile at the Kadic Academy.

"Here you got your meal" Said the woman of the cafeteria.

"Thanks" Said the kid and walked away. Next to the kid came William.

"So William, how's going?" Asked the woman of the cafeteria.

"I'm fine"

"And how about your parents?"

"I think they are happy, they had a baby"

"Oh really and you're now his big brother"

"Yes" Said William in a sad mood.

"What is it?"

"Its nothing"

"Okay, here you got ribs and rice"

"Thanks" Said William and walked away. William walked to a table, where a classmate of him, who is also his crush was sitting.

"Can I sit here?" Asked William.

"Yes" Said Yumi. Yumi is the classmate, that William is in love.

"Erm... Lets sit somewhere else" Said Ulrich and stood up along with the his other friends. Ulrich is Yumi's boyfriend. He's in another class and 2 years younger than Yumi and William.

"Erm I got to go" Said Yumi and went with the others. William sat there alone.

"Stupid Ulrich" Said William and took a bit of rice and started to eat. On the table, where Yumi, Ulrich and the friends sat down, Yumi started to talk.

"That's the third time, this week we did that, Ulrich" Said Yumi.

"Why don't you say, no when he asks to sit with us?" Asked Ulrich.

"He's our friend!"

"He almost killed you"

"He was XANAfied!"

"But it was his body, that tried to kill you!"

"Erm... I have to go" Said Aelita, Yumi's best friend and walked away.

"Me too I've got Gym homework to do" Said Jeremie, a classmate of Ulrich and walked away.

"Jeremie, Aelita come back" Said Odd, Ulrich's roommate. "He looked at Yumi and Ulrich"

"Erm...I go feed Kiwi a Kiwi Erm I mean I go feed Kiwi dog food, see ya" Said Odd and ran away.

Back to Williams table, Sissi a classmate of Ulrich and Odd was talking with William.

"He's a douchebag" Said William.

"I know William, but he is still the same Ulrich I know" Said Sissi and she and William looked at Ulrich and they still saw them having arguments.

"Thank God, I'm not Yumi" Said Sissi.

"She doesn't deserve being treated like that, no girl deserves that" Said William wanting to go there, but Sissi pulled him back.

"No" Said Sissi. "Let him, he should learn that from himself" Said Sissi.

"Okay" Said William and his phone gets a message. William took his phone.

"Oh my mom sent me a message" Said William.

"What is it?" Asked Sissi.

"Aww, she sent me a picture of my new sister" Said William and showed her the phone with the picture.

"Aww, she's so adorable" Said Sissi and looked at it.

"What is it?" Asked a girl of Williams class.

"My mom sent me a picture of my newborn sister" Said William and showed her the picture.

"Aww, how adorable" Said the girl. "Hey,look Williams new sister. " Said the girl and called her boyfriend.

"Aww she's so fucking cute" Said the guy.

"And what's her name?" Asked Sissi.

"I don't know, I ask her" Said William and wrote a message on the phone. "So I go back to my room, do you want to come?" Asked William.

"Well I could, but I've got to do homework's, cause If I forgot them again my dad kills me" Said Sissi.

"Bring them to my room, so if you need help I can help you" Said William.

"Thanks" Said Sissi and she walked with William again.

"Erm Yumi, there's a math homework that I don't..." Said Ulrich.

"Ask Odd, I've got to face my own business" Said Yumi and walked away.

**This was the first Chapter, the next will come next week.**


	2. Some weeks later

**Chapter 2**

A few weeks later Sissi was again in Williams room having help on the homework.

"And France and Great Britain won the first World War" Said William and Sissi wrote it on her homework.

"That was all" Said Sissi and took her homework. "Thank you William" Said Sissi.

"Don't mention it" Said William and someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Asked Sissi.

"I don't know" Said William and opened the door. It was Hiroki, Yumis younger brother.

"Hi" Said Hiroki.

"Oh its you. Ulrich's room is one level over me" Said William.

"Yes, I know, but I need your help"

"My help?"

"Yes, can I come in?" Asked Hiroki.

"Okay?" Said William and let him in. Hiroki sat on Williams bed next to Sissi.

"So what is it Hiroki?" Asked William.

"Well its Milly" Said Hiroki.

"What's with her?"

"Well I never shared a first kiss and I wont ask Ulrich, because you know he never kissed my sister."

"Okay"

"Can you show me how to make a good first kiss?" Asked Hiroki. William looked surprised.

"Well I don't know how I should do that" Said William.

"Do like the Millers did in the movie "We're the millers" Said Hiroki.

"Erm"

"Well you can for example show her a nice kiss and she shows it to me"

"I don't know"

"I wont mind" Said Sissi.

"Really?" Asked William.

"Okay kissing him will be a bit weird but okay"

"Okay?" Said William. Sissi stood up and stand in front of William.

"Damn it, I've got to kiss Sissi instead of Yumi, what a nightmare" Though William.

"Just imagine him as someone else or without a shirt" Though Sissi and imagined him shirtless.

"Wow, is he hot!" Though Sissi. "So show me how a good kiss is like" Said Sissi.

"Okay" Said William. "Pay attention kid" Said William. William hold Sissi's cheeks and met her lips with his and kissed her. The kiss was long, passionately and slow. Both stopped.

"Wow" Though Sissi.

"Wow" Said Hiroki. Sissi walked to him and showed him the kiss.

"Cool,I think Milly will like it" Said Hiroki.

"So show me what you learnt" Said Sissi. Hiroki did the same like William.

"Wow, not bad for the first time" Said Sissi.

"Cool I'm going to try it before I have to go home" Said Hiroki.

"Good luck" Said William and Sissi. Hiroki left the room.

"Wow, four months and they didn't have a first kiss" Said Sissi.

"What about Ulrich and Yumi" Said William.

"Oh they didn't have one so far I know, they have feelings for each others for so long and just three months ago they started to date"

"Hey did Ulrich ever kissed you or vice versa?" Asked William and sat down with Sissi.

"Yes"

"And?"

"You were better than him" Said Sissi.

"Really?" Asked William and looked at Sissi.

"...Yes" Said Sissi. William smiled. Sissi smiled too and came William nearer.

"Erm what are you going to do?" Asked William and Sissi was pointing her lips.

"I want to show you something, that I learnt from you" Said Sissi. William came nearer to Sissi and wanted to kiss her.

"William!" Exclaimed Yumi looking into his room.

"Yumi?" Asked William looking at Yumi and Sissi kissed him on his neck.

"W-what are you doing here?" Asked William.

"What have you two done to Hiroki?" Asked Yumi mad.

"We just teach him how to kiss" Said Sissi.

"Had it to be that way?"

"The way that I show Sissi how to kiss and later she showed him?" Asked William.

"Did she kissed him like that?" Asked Yumi.

"Erm... Yes?" Said William.

"Why don't you show him just an simply kiss instead of a kiss like that?"

"He wanted a good kiss"

"Oh my god" Said Yumi and made a face palm.

"What, Ulrich isn't better" Said William.

"I'm not talking about who's better, I'm talking about Hiroki"

"I know"

"Do you think doing that would impress me?" Asked Yumi. William looked at her.

"Yumi, I would do everything to impress you, everything"

"Oh really? Why don't you jump of a bridge and disappear forever of my live!"

William and Sissi looked shocked at Yumi.

"You know since you came to school, my life is shit, I just wish you could disappear forever and never come back." Said Yumi. William looked sad.

"William?" Asked Sissi. Yumi was disappointed of what she did.

"William?" Asked Yumi.

"Get out" Said Sissi.

"William, I'm...

"Just go" Said Sissi.

"Fine" Said Yumi and walked out of Williams room. Sissi hugged him. "She's crazy William, don't listen to her" Said Sissi and William sat down.

"Stupid William" Said Yumi and walked next to a classmate of her class.

"Be careful" Said the guy.

"Why?"

"Hate can turn into love"

"Just shut up, I will never fall in love with this dork" Said Yumi and kept walking.

Meanwhile in Los Santos

Michael was driving with an stolen car and cops were pursuing him.

"Stupid cops" Said Michael. Michael was driving on the Del Perro Freeway and changed line and drove to the Palomino Freeway. Some cops drove the wrong way, only tree were behind him. Michael drove faster and changed to the line at the side where the Gras is. He looked back and couldn't see the cops. He drove the hill up and drove to the line of the train and hide on the bridge over the freeway. Michael ran out of the car and looked down to the freeway. The cops were driving on the freeway, but couldn't find Michael. The cops decided to go away. Michael looked at them driving away.

"Ha, freaks" Said Michael and behind him a train crashed against the car and pushed it away. Michael looked back shocked.

"At least I wasn't there" Said Michael and walked away from the bridge and searched for the Trash Truck he stole for a mission.

Back at the school.

"Should I accompany your two home?" Asked Ulrich.

"No" Said Yumi.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, so shut up"

"Why are you still mad at me?" Asked Ulrich. Yumi moans dissapointed.

"Goodnight" Said Yumi and walked sad away with her little brother.

"Are you mad at Ulrich?" Asked Hiroki.

"No" Replied Yumi.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No"

"Then why are you so mad?"

"I hurt my friend"

"Who William?"

"Yes, but I don't want to talk about it" Said Yumi.

"Okay" Said Hiroki. They walked next to the Principal.

"Wish you two a nice night evening" Said the Principal.

"Thanks, equally" Said Yumi. The Principal walked through the corridor and saw William and Sissi in front of Williams room.

"Thanks again for helping me with the homework" Said Sissi.

"Don't mention it" Said William.

"William"

"Yes, what is it Sis?" Asked William.

"You're so nice" Said Sissi. "I just cant understand, why Yumi cant like you"

"I will never know that"

"Sissi, go back to the part of the girls please" Said the Principal.

"Okay, Daddy" Said Sissi. William laughed.

"What?" Asked Sissi.

"It just had to laugh"

"Okay, see you tomorrow" Said Sissi.

"Bye" Said William and wanted to close the door, but Sissi didn't he let closing the door.

"Did you forgot something?" Asked William.

"Yes" Replied Sissi. She kissed William on his lips.

"Goodnight" Said Sissi and walked away. William smiled.

**Sorry for so early xD I thought I would need more time for it because of the school. Next Chapter might come next week.**


	3. Late Night

**Chapter 3**

Trevor and Franklin were in front of a construction site and met Devin Weston and his assistant Molly Schultz.

"Hmm What's going on?" Asked Trevor.

"You're gonna dress up as traffic cops and you're gonna rob two trust fund kids that I know and dislike intensely."

"Why?" Asked Trevor

"We can get a good price for selling the vehicles in Asia. Look complete the work and you will be all well paid." Said Molly. 

"You're late, sugar tits" Said Trevor and Michael shows up.

"Yup, what's going on?" Asked Michael.

"Oh ho ho. You finally get realized your childhood dream and dress up as a cop" Said Trevor.

"Mr Weston research Team Suggest that the two boys like to ride on the senora freeway." Said Molly.

"Sounds manageable" Said Michael.

"Hey you two get going!" Said Devin and went into his car.

"Come on T, lets go" Said Michael and walked with Trevor.

Meanwhile at the Kadic, William was sleeping in his room on his bed and was moving the whole time around and moaning. He's having nightmares.

_"I just wish you could disappear forever and never come back!"_

_"Face it William, we are never meant to be"_

"No, no don't do that" Said William sleeping.

_William was xanafied in Lyoko and was about to slay Yumi. Yumi was lying on the bottom and William had one foot of him stepping on her boobs._

_"No, William you're a Lyoko warrior, you swore to it" Said Yumi and William he had a flashback._

_"Do you swear to keep it secret?" Asked Yumi._

_"Yes, I swear" Said William._

_"Good answer William" _

_The flashback stops and Williams zweihänder felt down. He hold his hands on his head._

_"Haa!" Exclaimed William painfully. Yumi stood up walking slowly back. A flashback came again._

_"You can still change your mind William" Said Yumi._

_"Are you kidding?" Asked William and entered into the scanner and it closed the door. The flashback ends again and William screams. A flashback begins again. The door of the scanner opened and William was exhausted._

_"And, how do you fell?" Asked Odd._

_"Ready to take on XANA and his monsters" Said William. The flashback ends and William was screaming and scratching his hands hard on his head. He looks like he tried to get the control over him back. Yumi kept walking back and stared at him. Yumi looks shocked at William trying to get rid of XANA. She also though he can remember some things. She came nearer to William and tried to make him remember of her. _

_"William, listen its me Yumi" Said Yumi and she looked sad how he was on the bottom exhausted. William breathed exhausted and he started to look at her and he gave her a sad look. _

_"William" Said Yumi and took his hands and helped him standing up. William was looking down upset._

_"Oh my god, I have almost hurt her. How could I ever do that to her?" Though William. Yumi's hand reached his cheek and passed on his cheek. Williams hand came to her hand._

_"Do you want to see more pain?" Asked XANA in Williams mind._

_"No, don't do anything, please don't hurt her, hurt me, please hurt me instead of her please" Said Williams mind. _

_"Too late" Said XANA in Williams mind. Williams hand grabbed Yumi's hand and kicked into Yumi's stomach. _

_"Ouch" Replied Yumi and land on the bottom. William took his zweihänder and stared at Yumi and grin evilly. _

A thunder growls and William wakes up shocked.

"Ah!" Exclaimed William and breathes loud. "Not again the same nightmare" Said William and passed his hands over his head and hair. He stood up and walked out of his room. He walked the corridor along. He entered into the guys toilet and went to pee. Some seconds later someone else went into the toilet and stand next to William and wanted to pee too.

"How's going William" Said Jeremie.

"I had again nightmares" Said William.

"The same?"

"The same"

"Turn your pillow around, maybe later it stops"

"Okay" Said William and went to the lavatories washing his hands. Jeremie came too.

"Hey why does Ulrich, Yumi and Odd hate me, because of being Xanafied and you and Aelita not?" Asked William.

"Well, I don't know. Maybe they didn't see you getting xanafied like I and Aelita did" Replied Jeremie.

"Do you think if they had witness it, they wouldn't be mad at me?"

"Maybe, well except for Ulrich. I don't know"

"So good night" Said William and left the toilet.

"Goodnight" Said Jeremie. William walked back into his room and noticed Sissis schoolbag next to his bed.

"Oh Sissi forgot her bag" Said William and looked at it. "Hmm I bring it her back" Said William and took the bag. He walked out of his room and walked along the corridor to the stairs and went one level down. He walked the corridor halfway and stopped in front of her door. "Maybe that's not a good idea." Though William turned around and walked against someone. It was Sissi.

"Who's there!" Exclaimed Sissi and William pulled her to him to shut up. She land with her face on Williams chest.

"Wow, what a nice body" Said Sissi feeling dreamy and hugged William. William looked at her surprised at her.

"Sissi?" Asked William.

"William, what are you doing here?" Asked Sissi.

"You forgot your bag in my room" Said William and showed her the bag.

"Oh thanks William, that's nice" Said Sissi smiling.

"So, what were you doing here?"

"I was at the toilet and you?"

"I woke up, because of a nightmare..." Said William and a thunder growls.

"Ah!" Exclaimed Sissi and jumped on William.

"Wow, this one was loud" Said William. William walked into Sissi's room and lied her on her bed.

"Goodnight" Said William.

"William" Said Sissi.

"About what was the nightmare?"

"Erm...About...Yumi" Said William.

"Was it about,what she told you?" Asked Sissi.

"Erm...yes" Said William.

"Oh just forgot that, what she said. Hey do you know what I do when I have nightmares?" Asked Sissi.

Back in Los Santos.

Trevor and Michael were dressed as cops and following Franklin and two other drag racers.

"Stop your car now, hotshot!" Exclaimed Trevor driving on a cop motorbike. Trevor and Michael kept pursuing the three cars.

"They're slowing down. This looks like our shot" Said Michael.

"Good my ass is dead"

"You got an authority problem, son? Stop your car!" Said Michael. "Pull over to the side of the road"

The car drove on a bridge.

"Enough is enough, stop your cars on the bridge." Said Michael. The cars slowed down and stopped at side of the bridge wall. Michael and Trevor came down from the motorbikes and walked at side of Franklins car.

"Stay in the car there, homeboy. I deal with you later" Said Trevor and kept walking.

"Yeah, I fuck you too" Said Franklin. Trevor stopped in front of Franklins car, where was another racer with an blue Cheetah. (Looks like an Ferrari Enzo.)

"Hey do you know how fast you were?" Asked Trevor.

"Oh, I don't know Officer I... I try to keep it under the limit" Said the driver.

"Well you and your boys look like you were drag racing from where we were sitting there. So why don't you get yourself out of the car. Come on!" Said Trevor and walked a bit back.

"Officer is this really necessary?" Asked the driver coming out.

"Yes, so put your hands on the car." Said Trevor and the driver turned around to his car. Michael was talking to the driver of an Orange Koenigsegg.

"Get out of the fucking car!" Exclaimed Michael and opened the door of the car.

"Hey, hey, hey what are you doing?" Asked the driver, who was been touched by Trevor on his nuts.

"Get out of the fucking car I said!" Exclaimed Michael and pulled the driver out of the car. Michael entered into the Koenigsegg.

"And you get out of the way, you little piece of shit!" Exclaimed Trevor and throws the driver to bottom and enters into the car. Michael drives away with the Koenigsegg and Trevor and Franklin stand in the streets driving behind the normal cars.

"I'm sick of driving so slow to stay with those fools. Can we have a real race?" Asked Franklin.

"You talk a good game, but erm... Just don't scratch the cars." Said Michael. Someone calls to Michael's cell phone and he attends it.

"Hello?" Asked Michael.

"Speak" Said Molly.

"Ah the lady from before. Devin's assistant? Good to be working with you"

"Its Molly Schultz, Senior Vice-President and general Counsel to Mr Weston's holding company. And if you think its good to be working with common thieves, well... you're mistaken. Have you got the cars?"

"Yes"

"Wow, the whole résumé. Yes, we got the cars"

Bring them to Hayes Auto on Little Big Horn in South Los Santos. Mr Weston and I will meet you there." Said Molly and turned the phone off. Michael called the others.

"Just spoke to Devin's man-woman lawyer person. Ill be waiting at the Hayes Auto in South LS for you Idiots to show up."

"Yeah right, fool!" Said Trevor. All kept racing on the highway until they were in South Los Santos.

**The next Chapter comes this week or the next week.**


	4. Problems

**Chapter 4**

Sissi was in Williams room sitting on his bed, while William was painting on a canvas.

"So this month we are going to have a prom night at the Kadic?" Asked William.

"Yes" Said Sissi.

"What have they planed?"

"Well they planed to ask in the class next week for music from every foreign language"

"Oh"

"And they would chose the two nicest dressed guys and girls or the two nicest couples"

"Well if I have to have a date there, I rather stay here"

"Who would you ask?" Asked Sissi.

"Erm...I don't know. Maybe until there I know who I ask." Said William. "Finished" Said William.

"What did you paint?" Asked Sissi. William turned the canvas to Sissi. William painted Sissi sitting.

"Wow, William this looks so beautiful" Said Sissi.

"Really, do you think?" Asked William.

"Yes, Its better than the robot, Herb made"

"Thanks"

"Sissi" Said William.

"What is it Will?" Asked Sissi. "Can I call you Will?"

"Yes, of course"

"Okay, so what is it?"

"If you until the prom you don't find a date, would you like to..."

"Hey!" Said Ulrich.

"Hey, what is it?" Asked William.

"Its Yumi"

"What's with her?"

"She's upset and doesn't want to talk with me"

"Go on"

"Its your fault"

"My fault? She came and argued with me and make me look sad"

"Yes, but listen..."

"I just showed Hiroki how to kiss, he asked that me, cause you cant kiss"

"I can kiss"

"Really? When did you have you first kiss with her?" Asked William.

"It was..." Ulrich sighs.

"You never kissed her, right?"

"No"

"What's so difficult?"

"You're difficult. You have been in our way"

"I wasn't in your way, I even gave you an advice and you...refuse it."

"Yes, cause I don't need your help for her"

"Well, that's not new for me"

"And for me too. So please... stay away from me and Yumi. Yumi loves me and not you!"

"Wow, the last days I could feel your and Yumi's love really good. This even made me feel aroused."

"You know what?" Asked Ulrich.

"What?" Asked William. Ulrich took Williams paint and hit with it on Williams head and William stuck in the paint.

"Hey you destroyed my paint of Sissi!"

"And, she wouldn't need it. No one needs anything of you or even you."

"You know..."

"Ulrich!" Exclaimed Yumi and entered into Williams room and saw William with the paint on him.

"Why don't you just disappear from here forever?" Said Ulrich. William looked at Yumi.

"You know, maybe I should disappear..." Said William. "Maybe it is the best for all, that I go"

"William?"

"Maybe then, you understand how to learn about your mistakes"

"I don't make any..." Said Ulrich and Yumi covered Ulrich's mouth with her hand.

"Maybe she's right, that I'm not the one she wants. Maybe..." Said William and Yumi smiled.

"Go out of my room" Said William and pointed to the door.

"William look I'm so sorry..." Said Yumi.

"Just get out!" Exclaimed William.

"Lets go Yumi" Said Ulrich.

"That's all your fault!" Exclaimed Yumi and ran out.

"Oh no" Said Ulrich and does a face palm.

Meanwhile in Los Santos Franklin was outside of the Stripclub parked and phoning with Trevor.

"What do you think is a black plane or a white plane better?" Asked Trevor on the other side of the phone.

"I don't care of this fucking shit"

"Easy there homie, I'm just asking"

"Well then take the black one, I see too much white planes"

"Where are you?"

"I'm at the stripclub"

"Always visiting the stripclub, what are you doing there, search for a woman like Amanda?"

"No, I'm just... just hanging around"

"Okay...Hey!"

"What is it?"

"I meet you later at the stripclub, then we go together and see the plane I bought"

"Okay"

"At which Stripclub are you, the vanilla unicorn?"

"Yes"

"Good, then I see you later then jerk"

"Hey before you turn off, did you hear that Amanda ran away with her Yoga teacher?"

"Yes, she cheated again on him. She is a real bitch. If you ever met a girl, I hope she's not like her." Said Trevor.

Meanwhile by Michael. Michael was at home and found a letter on the kitchen of Amanda. **(I know this part belongs to the mission/after the mission "did somebody say yoga" but I changed a little bit) **Michael took the letter and read it and walked around the kitchen and the living room.

_"Michael. I think you finally lost your mind. Your recent behaviour and the company of you have been keeping already had me very concerned. Now you have taken to attack my Fabien, who is a close friend and then Jimmy said you took drugs while driving him in your car. We have decided to move out for a while. You promised me you would change and you haven't change a bit. I know you say I always act like I'm in a movie, well this isn't that. I think I'm gonna speak to an lawyer. I'm just really confused. Please don't try to contact us and try not to get yourself killed. Signed Amanda" Michael crumpled the letter and throw it to bottom._

"Fuck!" Replied Michael.

**The next Chapter will come this week or next week.**


	5. Goodbye World

**Chapter 5**

It was midnight and William was awake in his room. He was sitting on his desk and writing a letter.

_"Dear student/teacher/whatever who ever found this letter here. I can stand this school anymore. Since I was a week away from here or whatever happened to me, all my friends started to ignore me and treat me like shit, mostly my crush/friend and her new stupid boyfriend. My parents since they gave birth to my new sister don't pay any attention to me or accept my phone calls. So with that letter I want to tell you, that I will leave the world... forever. I'm not good in writing suicide letters or better I never wrote one, so now that you know I'm going to do that, I will thank Sissi for being such a nice friend to me. I hope you find someone to go with you to the prom, Id love to go with you, but_..." Williams sighs. "Man, I hope I don't hurt her" Said William. _"Farewell...everyone" _William took the letter and read it. "Well its not like writing a love letter..."Said William and looked under his desk to the trash with a lot of crumpled paper. "I don't even know why I write them If I don't have a chance on Yumi" Said William and walked to his bed and placed the letter on his bed.

Later William was in the middle of a bridge, where cars can pass over it. He climbed on the wall of the bridge and stand there looking down to the deep river.

"Well, I'm going to jump" Said William and kept looking down. "That's very deep" Said William staring down.

"William, don't jump. Yumi loves you" Said a inner voice of William.

"No, she doesn't" Said William and prepared to jump.

"No William, there are much more other girls, that are better than her"

"I don't care, I only love her. Without her I'm nothing" Said William and looked down.

"Goodbye world" William wanted to jump, but behind him appeared a man and pulled William down from the bridge to the streets of the bridge.

"No!" Exclaimed the guy and fell on William. The guy looked at William.

"William? Is that you?" Asked the guy. William looked at the guy.

"Mr Ribeiro?" Asked William. "What are you doing here?" Asked William. Mr Ribeiro is a Portuguese emigrant and lives in the near of Yumi's house. He's blachhaired.

"I wanted to ask the same question to you, my son"

"I...Erm...Wanted to take my life" Said William.

"Why?"

"Its...Erm"

"We can talk during the drive, I have to go to the airport and bring Rita home, you remember Rita, right?"

"Yes, we were at the Go-Kart club together"

"So come, enter into the car" Said Mr Ribeiro and let William enter into his blue Audi.

In Los Santos Franklin and Trevor were driving to the International Airport of Los Santos. They stopped next to the entrance to the airport to the part, where the hangar and some trailers with Petrol were standing. At the entrance, there was a man in the cabin and controlled all people, who drove in.

"Aha, Mr Philips, you can go in" Said the man and opened the barrier. "I know, that I can come in, you fucking idiot" Said Trevor and drove in.

"So where's you new "awesome" plane?" Asked Franklin.

"Its at the other side of the runway" Said Trevor and entered into a runway.

"Are you crazy?"

"What?" Asked Trevor and looked at Franklin and saw a plane coming. Trevor drove faster and escaped the plane, who took off.

"Man driving with you in the airport, is too dangerous" Said Franklin.

"Calm down, we are almost there" Said Trevor and drove under some Boeings and reached his hangar.

"There we are" Said Trevor and showed him his plane.

"You bought an private jet?" Asked Franklin.

"Yes, and I also ordered an helicopter and another plane, but not an private jet"

"Let me guess, an Boeing 747?"

"No, a Cessna"

"Okay, hey when do we do the mission of stealing that Z-Type car, or whatever this shit is?"

"I need the helicopter first, when I got it, I tell you"

"Alright"

Back to William and Mr Ribeiro. Both were in the airport waiting for Rita. Rita came out

"Hey my girl" Said Mr Ribeiro.

"Hey Dad" Said Rita and hugged Rita. Rita is Mr Ribeiro's 18-year old daughter, whose hair also is black too.

"Rita, do you remember William Dunbar from the Go-Kart club?"

"Yes, why?"

"Cause, he's here" Said Mr Ribeiro and looked back and William wasn't there anymore.

"William?"

"Com quem estavas a falar?"

_**"With who have you been talking?"**_

"Oh no" Said Mr Ribeiro.

William was running through the airport and land in a hall to reclaim the baggage's.

"Where should I go?" Asked William himself. William saw an baggage reclaim for other objects like pet cages, strollers or simply for other stuff as suitcases or bags. William saw a big case for an cello and ran to it and saw the ticket of it.

"Sarajevo-Los Santos" Read William and open the case. William heard some staff people talking.

"The case of the cello went into the wrong plane. The case was supposed to go to Los Santos in the U.S.A." William took the cello and hide it under the assembly line and hide in the case.

One of the staff took the cello and put it on a baggage car.

"Man, this was heavy" Said the staff guy and pulled the car.

"You have luck, that you can use the baggage car"

"Yes, to take this until the baggage handler would be a little bit too heavy"

"Yes, hey how's your wife going?"

"She's fine and the baby is fine too. Its a girl"

"Aw, now you're a father, congratulations"

"Thanks, she's really cute. You should come and visit me"

"How about next Tuesday?"

"I think that's good"

"Okay, if not, you can tell me that"

"Okay"

The guys arrived to the guy with the baggage car and put there the cello case with William in it.

"So you can go" Said the staff guy and the driver drove away. He crossed the airport and passed by some planes. The planes were all parked and their turbines were growling.

"Oh am I at the outside of the airport?" Asked William. The car stopped and the case, where William was in it was taken and put on a assembly line and brought the case into the tailgate of the plane. The case felt down into the tailgate.

"Hey, that hurts!" Exclaimed William. More baggage's land in the tailgate on the case, where William is. The door of the tailgate closed.

"So I'm now in the plane, I hope the flight isn't so long." Said William and felt the plane taxiing.

"I better turn the phone...I, yeah I already turned it off." Said William. The plane was on the runway ready to take off. The turbines started to growl louder.

"This flight will be so uncomfortable" Said William and the plane started to drive faster. After some seconds the plane took off. The baggage's in the tailgate flew around the tailgate.

"Ouch, damn baggage" Said William. "I hope the time goes fast" Said William.

Back at the airport was Mr Ribeiro and her daughter searching for William.

"Dad, he might have go back to the school"

"Rita, do you know why he was here with me?"

"No, why?"

"Cause he wanted to take his life. I saved him from jumping from a bridge"

"Oh my god"

"Yes"

"What will you do, if you don't find him?"

"Well, I don't know his parents and I also don't have a picture of him or something else"

"Dad, lets go home. I go tomorrow to the school and talk with the principal or try to get any information's about it"

"Okay" Said Mr Ribeiro and took Rita's baggage and walked with her away.

**So the next Chapter will come this weekend or the next week.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or Grand Theft Auto. Mr Ribeiro and Rita are just OC's.**


	6. Welcome to Los Santos

**Chapter 6**

It was one in the morning and Yumi was in her home and came into her room. She heard some voices from the outside and she went to the window and looked out and saw Rita and her father. She tried to listen to their talk. She couldn't understand the talk and opened a bit the window. She closed it again, cause she couldn't understand their language. Yumi lied down on her bed and tried to sleep.

Almost 12 hours passed and the plane were William was in it land in Los Santos. William was sleeping and woke up, because of the landing.

"Oh" Said William and yawned. "Finally on the ground" Said William. The plane tax to the near of a terminal and stopped there. The staff came around the plane and put a gate on the plane and a car for the baggage came. They opened the Tailgate and started to pick all the baggage out. William was picked out and on the assembly line he felt down of it.

"Ouch!" Exclaimed William. William opened the case carefully and saw and staff guy coming. William closed it and the guy picked it up and put him on the baggage handler.

The car drove away and William looked out of the case. He passed by some planes and at one part he saw an Police helicopter. His case slipped down from the car and fell to bottom.

"Ouch" Replied William. William left the case and ran to the helicopter. He looked in and saw Trevor. Trevor stared at him.

"What are you looking at motherfucker?" Asked Trevor.

Meanwhile at the outside of the security gate. Franklin was waiting for Trevor.

"Man, how long does this idiot need?" Asked Franklin himself looking to his watch. Franklin heard someone screaming and a helicopter and looked up. He saw Trevor with the Helicopter and William holding the feet of the helicopter.

"Ah!" Exclaimed William. "Heeeeeelp!" Exclaimed William.

"Shut up kid" Said Trevor and shook the helicopter to let him fall.

"Ah!"

"Trevor, what are you doing?" Asked Franklin.

"Get rid of this kid"

"Bring that damn helicopter down and let the kid in peace!"

"Yes, let me down" Said William to Trevor.

"Okay, okay" Said Trevor and came down with the helicopter.

"Can you do this faster, I cant hold it any..." Said William and his hands slipped from the feet of the helicopter. " moooooooorrrrreeeee!" Exclaimed William falling.

"Ah!" Screamed William and under him stopped a black Obey Tailgater with a mattress over it. William land on it with the front of his body. William looked at side and later to the mattress.

"Thank god, I'm alive" Said William.

"Kid are you okay?" Asked Franklin.

"I think so" Said William.

"Thank god, you have been here Mike" Said Franklin and Michael left his car.

"Who are you?" Asked Michael. Trevor ran to William.

"Yes, who are you and where are you from?" Asked Trevor staring bad at him.

"Where did you park the helicopter?" Asked Franklin. The helicopter fells behind a hangar down and explodes.

"In the hangar" Said Trevor.

"I'm William" Said William.

"And where you from?" Asked Michael.

"My mom is from Scotland and my dad is from the U.S.A, but we live in France."

"So you emigrated there?"

"Erm yes"

"And what are you doing her in Los Santos?"

"I wanted to take my life, but someone stopped me"

"Poor guy"

"Why did you want to take your life?" Asked Franklin.

"Erm... The girl I love has someone else and... Erm" Said William sad.

"Oh looks like you son is having girl problems" Said Trevor to Michael.

"Shut up" Said Michael. Michael looked at Williams sad face.

"Kid, how about you stay with me for a while?" Asked Michael.

"Well okay" Said William.

"So get in the car" Said Michael and William entered into the car.

Back in the Kadic Academy Yumi was in her class and noticed that William wasn't there.

"Mrs Meyer, where's William?" Asked Yumi.

"He went with his parents to a funeral,why" Said Mrs Meyer.

"I was just wondering why, he isn't here"

"Do you miss him?" Asked the same guy that said Hate becomes love.

"Shut up" Said Yumi angry.

"He's nicer than Ulrich."

"You don't even know what are you talking"

"First William never played mind games with you and Ulrich did. William treated or treats you with respect and Ulrich treated or better treats you like crap or is aggressive to you. Do you need to know more?"

Yumi looked kind of convinced, but shook her head. "How do you know all that stuff?

"Well I always saw you and Ulrich having arguments and you and William were... Erm actually having a good friendship relationship." Said the guy. Yumi though about it.

"So class, stop the chit chat and lets do math" Said Mrs Meyer and all took their math stuff out.

Back to Los Santos. Michael and William arrived at Michael's mansion and they entered in.

"Wow, nice house" Said William and looked around the entrance. William entered into the living room.

"Wow" Said William and noted a canvas picture of Amanda.

"Who's that?" Asked William.

"That's Erm... Diana from... Pablo Matisse"

"Okay and that one too?" Asked William and pointed to another one of Michael's kids.

"Erm Yes"

"Alright"

"Well, Erm I have to go to work. You can watch TV, take a walk or something."

"Okay"

"So see you later" Said Michael and left the house. William sat down and turned the TV on.

"Oh cool Fast Five is airing" Said William and watched it.

**The next Chapter might come next week.**


	7. Few days later

**Chapter 7**

A few days later William was walking to Michael's home and apparently a thief with a gun appeared in front of William.

"Hands up!" Exclaimed the thief and William put his hands in the air.

"Give me money!" Exclaimed the thief.

"I don't have any money" Said William.

"Would you like to have a shot between your legs?" Asked the thief and pointed between Williams legs.

"Let the kid go!" Exclaimed Michael and appeared behind the thief with a gun. The thief turned around with the gun and pointed to Michael.

"Hey he's my target, get someone else" Said the thief. William kicked the thief between his legs.

"Argh!" Replied the thief and took his gun and wanted to shot William, but the thief was shouted from the side and fell down.

"Oh my god" Said William shocked.

"Uncle T saved you" Said Trevor and walked to William and Michael.

"Trevor, you shocked the kid" Said Michael.

"Sorry kid" Said Trevor. "Well I think We've got to explain some things to this kid or we do the easy way" Said Trevor and took his gun and pointed to Williams head.

"Trevor, I handle that!" Exclaimed Michael.

"Come on kid, lets go" Said Michael and William walked with Michael.

Back in Paris, Rita went to Yumis house knocking. The door opened and it was Yumis mother.

"Hello, is Yumi here?" Asked Rita.

"Hey Rita, how was the vacation?" Asked the mother.

"It was good"

"Nice, what do you want from Yumi.

"Does she have the phone number of William?"

"Erm I don't know, but I have the phone list of the class." Said the mother and went into the house searching for it.

"Here it is" Said the mother and showed it to Rita. She looked at it.

"I think that's not a good idea" Said Rita.

"Why?"

"Erm, well a few days ago when my dad brought me home from the airport, he wanted to take his life."

"Oh no"

"Yes, my dad saved him from doing that and he was with him a the airport waiting for me and as I came from the baggage claim he wasn't there."

"Oh why would he want to take his own life?" Asked the mother.

"I don't know, maybe Yumi would know that" Said Rita and walked away.

"Why Yumi?"

"Ask that her" Said Rita and walked away. The mother looked confused.

Back to Michael and William. Both were sitting on the couch.

"So that's all" Said Michael.

"Must be very cool and dangerous to have a life like that" Said William.

"Yes, hey kid can you get me a cola? You can drink one too"

"Okay" Said William and walked to the fridge. He took two red cans of coca cola. He walked back to the living room and noted the crumpled paper on the bottom and took it.

"Hey what's this paper?" Asked William and opened it.

_"Michael. I think you finally lost your mind. Your recent behaviour and the company of you have been keeping already had me very concerned. Now you have taken to attack my Fabien, who is a close friend and then Jimmy said you took drugs while driving him in your car. We have decided to move out for a while. You promised me you would change and you haven't change a bit. I know you say I always act like I'm in a movie, well this isn't that. I think I'm gonna speak to an lawyer. I'm just really confused. Please don't try to contact us and try not to get yourself killed. _Signed _Amanda" _William finished reading the letter and looked at Michael.

"Amanda" Replied Michael.

"Is she your wife?" Asked William.

"Yes"

"What happened?"

"For a long time I promised to stop my Criminal career and be a normal family man. "

"And you didn't do that" Said William. Michael shook his head.

"And who is this Fabio or whatever?"

"He's her yoga teacher, he did behind her some dirty moves..." Michael came something into his mind. "This fucking piece of shit" Said Michael.

"What is it?"

"He did that for purpose. He just wanted to make Amanda go mad over be and to run away with him. I knew it" Said Michael.

"And where do you want to find them?" Asked William.

"I don't know" Said Michael. "I just forget about her, its better"

"Okay" Said William. "Hey"

"What is it?"

"Is there any place, where I can do some gymnastics?"

"Well, at the beach are always some guys doing some gymnastic exercises, do you want to go there or tomorrow Franklin wants to go there. Should I ask him if he goes with you?" Asked Michael.

"Okay" Said William.

"So, I call him" Said Michael and took his phone.

Back at Yumis home. Yumis parents were in the kitchen talking.

"What a poor kid" Said Yumis mother.

"I don't understand these kids today" Said the father reading a newspaper.

"Rita even said something about Yumi, that she might know that"

"Hello mom, hello dad" Said Yumi and went to the kitchen and gave them a kiss.

"Aelita came with me home too" Said Yumi.

"Hello" Said Aelita.

"How was your day?" Asked the father.

"It was fine" Said Yumi.

"Yumi, have you seen William today?" Asked the mother.

"No, why?"

"Erm I was just asking"

"Mrs Meyer told us, he went with his parents to a funeral."

"Okay, oh and when I and you dad go for a while to Japan, Mr Ribeiro will stay with you and Hiroki." Said the mother.

"Why am I not old enough to stay alone with Hiroki at home?" Asked Yumi.

"No, its just that Erm..."

"You're dating Ulrich and we know, how those young kids are today"

"What?"

"No parents at home..."

"I would never do a party, when you guys are out of town"

"Yes, I know, but I mean the most teens would..."

"Have sex and then get pregnant without wanting it"

"Mom, Dad. I'm not that stupid. I would never do that and even Ulrich does not even know, how it works."

"Where do you know that?" Asked the mother.

"I don't know, he so bad at school, I think that he couldn't know that"

"Well okay"

"I go with Aelita to my room" Said Yumi and walked with Aelita away.

"Okay" Said the mother. Yumi walked out of the kitchen and instead of walking the stairs up she hide behind the wall and listened to them.

"Man, if Williams parents would know that what happened to him, well..." Said the mother.

"I would be so terrified, if this happened to one of our kids"

"Pss, Aelita." Whispered Yumi. "Did you hear that?"

"Something happened to William"

"Yes, and how do they know that and we not?"

"Maybe Rita or her father knew that, I don't know"

"What do you think happened to him?" Asked Aelita.

"What ever it is, its probably my fault"

"Your fault?"

"First I broke his heart telling him, that we are not meant to be and second, we are treating him like... grr... "

"Like what?" Asked Aelita. Yumi sighs.

"I just treated him bad. I couldn't forget when how he tried to fight against XANA as I was alone with him on Lyoko.

"Yumi, I have to tell you something"

"What?"

"Do you actually know how he was xanafied?"

"No"

"He was fighting on Lyoko against the creepers. He was doing it very good, even if it was his first time, he was better than everyone else of us."

"And later?"

"Later the Scyphozoa **(Something like that) **appeared. He wanted to confront him, but later the Scyphozoa slapped the sword of William to bottom and William went to it and took it off and when he moved back..."

"The Scyphozoa possessed him"

"Yes" Said Aelita. Yumi smiled a bit.

"Thanks for telling me that." Said Yumi and Aelita smiled. "Hey will you go this month at the prom with Jeremie?" Asked Yumi.

"I don't know, maybe and you?"

"Maybe and that about William, don't tell it to anyone"

"Secrets are good hidden by me"

"Well you're better than Ulrich in holding things secret, he usually tells it to Odd and then Odd tells it out"

"Yeah, that's our Odd" Said Aelita.

"So lets go to my room" Said Yumi and walked with Aelita the stairs up.

**The next Chapter comes next Week.**


	8. The letter

**Chapter 8**

At the Vespucci Beach Michael and William met Franklin. Franklin was doing some push-ups.

"What a nice beach" Said William.

"Yes, here you can do sport, go swim, play basketball, go skateboarding or even there at the airport is a Triathlon." Said Michael.

"Well how about a match of basketball?" Asked Franklin.

"Sounds good to me" Said William.

"Michael, join him"

"No thanks, I watch you two"

"Come on Mike, I play too" Said Trevor. He came to Michael and the others.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Asked Michael.

"I live there idiot!" Said Trevor and showed his apartment at the side of the town. "I saw you guys here and though I should come to you"

"So okay, who plays with who?" Asked Michael.

"Frank you play with William and I with Mike" Said Trevor.

"Okay"

"You get the ball homie" Said Franklin and gave William the basketball.

At the Kadic Yumi was with Aelita in Jeremies room talking.

"How would he get in a plane, buying a flight ticket?" Asked Yumi.

"That would be a choice, but he probably could go as a stowaway" Said Jeremie.

"There are a lot of opportunities, but which he choose we don't know" Said Aelita.

"Hello guys" Said Sissi and looked into Jeremies room.

"Hey Sissi" Said Jeremie.

"Hello Sissi" Said Aelita and Yumi.

"Yumi, have you seen William?" Asked Sissi.

"Erm"

"I haven't seen him, since last week."

"He's on...Erm"

"A strip" Said Aelita.

"A strip?" Asked Jeremie and Yumi confused.

"I... I mean trip...Yes, he's on a trip"

"On a trip?" Asked Sissi.

"Yes, yes he's on a trip, how could I forget that" Said Yumi pretending to have forgotten.

"Well okay, thanks for the information" Said Sissi and walked away.

"Do you think, she believes on it?" Asked Aelita. Meanwhile Sissi walked to Williams door and tried to open it. The door was locked.

"Hmm" Replied Sissi looking at the door and Hiroki walked next to Sissi.

"Hey you" Said Sissi.

"Hey" Said Hiroki.

"Do you know how to lock the door without a key?" Asked Sissi.

"I can open it with an paperclip" Said Hiroki.

"Do you have one?" Asked Sissi. Hiroki put his hands on his pockets and found one.

"Here I got one" Said Hiroki and went to Williams door and tried to unlock it. Hiroki opened the door.

"Open" Said Hiroki and walked in with Sissi. Hiroki saw the broken canvas paint of Sissi.

"Wow, did someone get mad?" Asked Hiroki.

"Yes, Ulrich did and hit William with it" Said Sissi.

"Ouch, that had probably hurt" Said Hiroki.

"So search for something weird."

"What weird?"

"Something, that could explain his absence from the school"

"Okay" Said Hiroki and looked around the room. He went under Williams desk and took a crumpled paper out of the trash and open it.

"Looks like a love letter" Said Hiroki.

Back to Yumi and the others.

"Hey what song will you bring for the prom?" Asked Aelita.

"I don't know" Said Yumi. "I don't know any Japanese romantic songs"

"I bring _la vie en rose _by Edith Piaf" Said Jeremie. "What about you Aelita"

"I don't know"

"Do you know which song Milly choose for the..."

"Nooooooooo!" Screamed Sissi.

"Is that Sissi?" Asked Jeremie.

"We better go see" Said Yumi and all ran out of the room and saw some students in the front of Williams room.

"Do you think he...?" Asked Jeremie.

"I hope not" Said Yumi. In the room was Sissi sitting on Williams bed crying. Christoph, a friend of William was reading the letter Sissi found.

"What's going on?" Asked Yumi and walked into Williams room and looked at Christoph reading the letter.

"Give me that sheet" Said Yumi and took the letter away and read.

_"Dear student/teacher/whatever who ever found this letter here. I can stand this school anymore. Since I was a week away from here or whatever happened to me, all my friends started to ignore me and treat me like shit, mostly my crush/friend and her new stupid boyfriend." _Yumi sighs. "I knew it, was my fault" Yumi kept reading. _ My parents since they gave birth to my new sister don't pay any attention to me or accept my phone calls. So with that letter I want to tell you, that I will leave the world... forever. I'm not good in writing suicide letters or better I never wrote one, so now that you know I'm going to do that, I will thank Sissi for being such a nice friend to me._" Yumi looked back to Sissi. She was sobbing_ and a random student was comforting her." I hope you find someone to go with you to the prom, Id love to go with you, but..."Farewell...everyone" _Yumi was sad.

"How could I make this happen?" Asked Yumi herself.

"Hey Sis, there's a love letter of him" Said Hiroki and gave Yumi the letter.

_"Yumi, I just want to tell you that I really really love you. I know that you're now with Ulrich and that you're happy with him. Its for be difficult to face that, but I try my best. But I'm always there for you when you need me, I will care for you, I will do everything to make you happy, I even would give up my life. I hope we can be just friends " _"Signed William.

_"PS: Search on my computer for Cover Gone 3x William. I sing a song that..." _Yumi turned the paper around, but the letter wasn't finished. Yumi fold the paper and put it into her pocket.

She had some tears in her eyes.

"I cant believe he did that" Said Sissi crying.

"What is going on?" Asked Jim, the Physical Education teacher of the school and saw Sissi crying.

"Ms Delmas, what's going on?" Asked Jim.

"Its her fault!" Exclaimed Sissi. "Just because of her William took his life" Said Sissi and kept crying.

"He what?!" Asked Jim.

"Here's the letter" Said Yumi and gave it to Jim. Jim read it quick.

"Okay, okay let me just think for a minute" Said Jim and though for a minute.

"Okay kids, I've got a idea. I tell that the Dunbars died on a plane accident"

"But the Dunbars went with the train" Said a student.

"Just shut up, lets stay on my idea."

"Will you tell him that now?"

"No, only if he asks, so kids this is top secret, don't tell it to anyone else, understand?"

"Yes" Said the kids in the room.

"Good so get all out of here" Said Jim and all left the room. Some walked away, only Aelita, Yumi, Jeremie and Sissi stand there.

"Sissi, I'm so sorry about William, I didn't want this to happen" Said Yumi.

"But it happen!" Exclaimed Sissi and whined. "He was nice, helpful, cute,..."

"You felt in love with him?" Asked Jeremie.

"Yes" Sissi sobs. "I never though this would happen, but..."

"But it happen"

"If you excuse me, I want to be alone" Said Sissi and walked away.

"I cant live with this" Said Yumi.

"Yumi, please don't do something crazy" Said Aelita.

"I wont"

"Hey why don't we go and try to found William?" Asked Jeremie.

"But, where should we go and search for him?"

"We split up, and ask Sissi, Hiroki, Mr Ribeiro and Rita, if they come too"

"Would be a good idea" Said Yumi "I go get Sissi" Said Yumi and ran away.

Back in Los Santos Michael and Trevor get a message of Lester.

"Hey there's an Military Convoy on the Blaine Country." Said Michael.

"Good, lets go" Said Trevor.

"what do you want to do with the Convoy?" Asked William.

"Well, we are going to _borrow _their stuff for the bank" Said Michael.

"Ah you want to rob a bank" Whispered William.

"Yes, so don't tell that to anyone"

"Yes, sir" Said William.

"Franklin, take care of him." Said Michael.

"Can I come one day on a mission with you?" Asked William.

"I don't know, if this is a good idea, but I will think of it" Said Michael.

"Okay"

"So, see you later" Said Michael and walked with Trevor away.

"Well kid, do you like dogs?" Asked Franklin.

"Yes, I one had one" Said William.

"What happened to him?"

"He ran away"

"I'm sorry"

"Its okay"

"Would you like to teach my dog some new tricks or something?"

"I don't mind" Said William and he walked away with Franklin.

**The next Chapter comes this week or the next week. (If you want you can review and tell me what you think until yet of the story.)**


	9. The Paleto Bay Score

**Chapter 9**

Michael, Trevor and their crew were in the bank in Paleto Bay robbing the bank.

"Everyone hands in the air!" Exclaimed Michael.

"M, keep an eye on our trusted employee" Said Trevor and tried to look the door where the money is-

"Okay, you got the crowd. The cops should be almost here, so keep an eye on."

"Door is ready to pop, come and kick it" Said Trevor and Michael kicked the door and the door felt down. Outside a police car arrived and two cops went out of the police car talking. Michael ran out and gave a shot in the air.

"Get out! We got hostages!" Exclaimed Michael and walked back in. A cop hide behind a trash can and pointed with his gun there and the other one went to the transceiver and called more units. Meanwhile Michael ran into the room where the money was and helped the others collecting the money. Outside more police cars appeared and parked around the bank and the officer talked through a megaphone to the cops. The cops hide behind their cars with their guns. They had Pump Action shotguns. ** (Mossberg 590) **

"So let the hostages go and Eh... We talk like real gentlemen" Said the Sheriff. Meanwhile the door of the bank opened.

"Time to face the music" Said Trevor and he and Michael kicked at the same time at the door of the bank and walked out. Michael , Trevor and the other crew member walked out wearing heavy body armor, that they had stole from the Convoy.

"Sweet... mother of shit" Replied the Sheriff. Trevor, Michael and the other crew member had a minigun and they all started to fire on the cops. Trevor made the police car of the Sheriff explode and he flew away, because of the explosion. After a lot of cars of the police got exploded and destroyed the three crossed the street and at the end of the street a military helicopter land there.

"Not the fucking army" Exclaimed Trevor and shouted to the helicopters direction. All kept running through the town. On a desert field with some crates, bricks and other roadwork stuff, some military cars arrived and the gang started to shot against the military and hide behind the crates.

"Fuck you!" Exclaimed Trevor.

"M, T, there a tank flying in our direction." Said the crew member of them.

"Oh shit, we really go to go" Said Michael.

"You dudes go and link up with F, Ill push them getting away from you, then you draw fire when you two are together, so I can get away from here too." Said the crew member. Meanwhile Franklin came out with a bulldozer out of a construction zone and drove on the street.

"This shit is so slow" Said Franklin. In front of Franklin a Military car appeared and the driver and the passenger went out and started to shot on Franklin. Franklin drove with the bulldozer shovel against them. He kept driving and another one appeared and he pushed them away with the bulldozer shovel. A third military car appeared from the side and drifted against the shovel. The car land in the shovel and Franklin pulled the shovel up and the car felt over the bulldozer down. Two other ones appeared a bit more in the front and Franklin took two Sticky bombs and throw them to both cars and he stopped the bulldozer until the bombs exploded. The bombs exploded and he kept driving. Franklin reached the field, where the others were hiding behind a metal crate shooting at the military. Franklin stopped behind them and they ran into the shovel.

"Go, go, go!" Exclaimed Michael and Franklin drove with the bulldozer away. Behind them a tank started to pursue them. The tank shot and they hit a house.

"Lets go to the train platform, behind the factory" Said Michael and Franklin crossed the street and from the side there appeared a second tank. They turned to the way of the entry of the factory and more in front another tank appeared. Franklin turned the Bulldozer to the entry of the factory and all ran out of the bulldozer. They crossed the factory and met some military guys and shot them down.

"Man, this is getting unfair" Said Michael.

"Look there's the exit" Said Franklin and all went to the exit. They looked back and more military were coming. They started to shot them again and shouted them all down. They kept shooting and behind them a train passed.

"The train!" Exclaimed Franklin. They finished shooting them down and ran to the train. They saw a empty wagon and ran to it. They ran behind it and jumped in. They land in the wagon.

"Woohoo!" Exclaimed the crew.

"We did it!" Exclaimed Michael.

After a long travelling time with the train the train stopped. Michael and the others stood up and wanted to go out of the wagon.

"Yo easy,easy!" Exclaimed a guy outside the train lighting in with a light. "I'm a friendly, Agent Sanchez" Said the guy.

"Our very own corrupt G-man in training." Said Michael.

"You gotta be careful buddy" Said Trevor. "Because they are looking around these trains for illegal's and if your mistaken." Said Trevor and pretend with his hands shooting with them. "You'll be dead, amigo" Said Trevor.

"Very amusing"

"Here, if you're expect those two to bring you up, you're gonna be disappointed homie" Said Franklin.

"Is that the money?" Asked Mr Sanchez.

"Its everything we got" Said Michael and they walked to an black van and put the moneybags on the tailgate.

In Paris, Yumi, Jeremie, Aelita, Sissi and Hiroki and the Ribeiros were on the bridge, were William tried to take his life.

"Here's where we wanted to take his life" Said Mr Ribeiro.

"He's a great swimmer, how could he take his life on the river?" Asked Aelita.

"He probably would die from the distance from here to the river or the strong current of the river." Said Jeremie.

"He can die from that?" Asked Aelita.

"If he gets tired of trying to escape the river, he probably could drown." Said Yumi.

"So lets stop talking and search for William" Said Rita.

"Mr Ribeiro, Can we go to the airport and ask the staff if they saw William?"

"Would be a good try. Rita you come with me and Yumi."

"I, Sissi and Aelita search here" Said Jeremie.

"Good, if someone finds something, phone me" Said Yumi.

"Alright" Said Jeremie.

"See you later" Said Yumi and walked with Rita and Mr Ribeiro. Yumi took her phone and searched of a photo of William.

"What are you watching?" Asked Mr Ribeiro.

"See if I have a picture of William here" Said Yumi and kept browsing. "I found one!" Said Yumi.

On the picture you could see Yumi's arm at side of the picture, because she was holding the phone.

On the picture William was sitting with Yumi in their classroom together and pulling faces. Yumi giggles of the picture. She changed to the next picture and that picture they were just sitting there smiling. She looked at Williams smile and found it kind of adorable.

"Hey!" Exclaimed Mr Ribeiro. "Enter into the car" Said Mr Ribeiro and Yumi entered into the car and kept watching the pictures.

**The next Chapter comes this week, weekend or next week.**


	10. Airport

**Chapter 10**

At midnight Michael came home and William was sleeping on the sofa. Michael walked to the sofa and put the bag of cash on him.

"Ouch" Replied William.

"Sorry, kid" Said Michael. "Hey tomorrow we go to the Sandy Shores Airfield" Said Michael and sat down next to him and opened the bag.

"What are we going to do?" Said William and sat up.

"You will later see" Said Michael.

"Okay" Said William and yawned.

"Kid, If you want I..." Said Michael and William fell asleep on his lap.

"Huh?" Replied Michael and stared at William sleeping on his lap. Michael stoked Williams head. Michael looked to the picture of his kids. "I miss you all" Replied Michael quiet.

In Paris Yumi and the Ribeiros arrived the airport. Yumi searched around the airport and found a guy who works for the airport. Yumi walked to him.

"Excuse me, I have a question" Asked Yumi.

"Well, what is the question?" Asked the guy.

"Did you see this guy here this week or the last week?" Asked Yumi and showed the picture of William on the phone.

"Hmm no, not that I remember. Is there some problem?"

"Well he ran from his Boarding School away and wanted to take his life and he was saved by my neighbour and at that day, he wanted with him the airport and wanted to drive his daughter home and as she appeared he was gone."

"Hmm, I could show you, where the video surveillance room is and they might help you"

"Really, can you show me the way?" Asked Yumi.

"Yes, of course" Said the guy and walked with Yumi. They found the room and entered.

"Hey, she's looking for help" Said the guy to another guy.

"Hey girl, what happened?" Asked the other guy.

"Well my friend was with my neighbour here at the airport and he disappeared and I want to ask you Sir, if we could see with the surveillance, where he did go"

"Okay, which date and hour exactly did you friend disappeared?"

"Erm it was at the 31.4. and it was around 00:30" Said Yumi.

"Okay, I see if I find him and in which location exactly was he?"

"He was at the hall, where the people wait for the arrived passengers" Said Yumi.

"Okay" Said the guy and searched for the video of that day and from that place and advances forward until 00:30.

"is it that guy?" Asked the guy and showed him the part of the video. There was William standing with Mr Ribeiro.

"Yes"

"I let it play" Said the guy and it played. William and Mr Ribeiro were standing there. Rita came out of a door, where was the hall where the passengers claim their baggage's. She walked to his dad and hugged him. William walked into that room.

"Can you see, where he goes?" Asked Yumi.

"Yes, of course" Said the guy and changed camera. The next camera showed William walking to the assembly line, where the cello case was. William looked at the paper of the case and took the cello out and he hide in the case. Later two staff guys appeared and took the case away.

"Wow, looks like he went on a very uncomfortable trip" Said the guy.

"Can you identify where it did go?" Asked Yumi.

"Well I try to zoom in and try to read" Said the guy and zoomed into the video.

"Las Sadas?" Said the guy.

"I think its Los Santos, which Country is written there?" Said another guy.

"USA"

"So its Los Santos"

"How far is it?" Asked Yumi.

"Well, the flight takes at least 13 hours." Said the first guy.

"13 hours!?" Asked Yumi.

"Yes"

"Okay, thank you very much for helping me" Said Yumi and walked out. She took her phone and phoned Aelita.

_"Yumi?" _Asked Aelita.

"I know where William is" Said Yumi.

_"Where?"_

"Los Santos, USA"

_"What is he doing there?"_

"I don't know, on a surveillance video I saw him entering into a case and the case has been probably brought to a plane.

_"Okay, should I tell the others about it?"_

"Yes, if you want"

"_Okay, bye"_

"Bye" Said Yumi and turned the phone off. Yumi walked away and met Mr Ribeiro in the near of some stairs that leads to the metro.

"Mr Ribeiro, William is in the USA" Said Yumi.

"How did he come to the USA?" Asked Mr Ribeiro.

"He hide in a big case and some guys from the airport took him away."

"Wow, and where is this place in the USA?"

**Sorry if this Chapter was too short, the next will be not so short. The next Chapter comes next week.**


	11. Training

**Chapter 11**

William, Michael and the others reached in the morning the Sandy Shores Airfield by car. On the airfield there was a black Karin Futo **(Toyota Levin Coupe) **parked. Michael drove there and let William go out.

"So kid we will teach you how to drive a car" Said Michael and opened the door of the passenger and entered. William entered into the side of the driver. William put the seatbelt on.

"Hmm" Replied William looking around.

"With this you can switch the gear. With the left pedal you brake, with the left one you drive and you also can brake with the gear lever." Said Michael. William hold his hands on the steering wheel.

"And with this wheel you control the car" Said Michael.

"I know how it works, its almost like driving a go-kart, just a go-kart is more like a ATV"

Said William.

"So then you can drive a bit?" Asked Michael.

"Yes" Said William.

"So drive until the end of the runway" Said Michael.

"Okay" Said William. William started the car and drove until the end of the runway. Trevor and Franklin were watching them.

"The kid looks to be good" Said Franklin.

"Better than you" Said Trevor.

"Shut up"

"Hey yesterday I saw you car." Said Trevor.

"What do you think of it?" Asked Franklin.

"Looks like a piece of shit" Said Trevor.

"Fuck you, man."

"I was kidding, it looks great" Said Trevor. William came back with the car.

"The kid is great" Said Michael.

"That's good to hear, how does he do, when he drives fast?" Asked Trevor.

"You will make it" Said Michael looking at William. William smiled. William let the car rev up and drove fast until the end of the road and pulled the brakes and brakes.

"Wow, fantastic" Said Trevor.

"He's learning very quick" Said Franklin.

"Hey Mike, come we have to go, the train is almost in Los Santos." Said Trevor. "Franklin, can watch for the kid" Said Trevor. William came with the car back.

"Okay" Said Michael. "Now show him how to drift" Said Michael and left the car.

"Alright" Said Franklin and entered into the car.

Meanwhile in Kadic Odd walked to Williams room and knocked there.

"Will, there's a hot girl in my class and... can you give me some advises to win her?" Asked Odd. "William?" Asked Odd and knocked again. He tried to open the door and he could open it and he entered into Williams room.

"William?" Asked Odd looking around the room. On the bottom he found a crumpled letter and took it. "What's that?" Asked Odd and read it. "Oh no!" Exclaimed Odd and ran out of his room.

"Ulrich!Ulrich!" Exclaimed Odd. On the way Odd ran into Yumi.

"Odd!" Exclaimed Yumi.

"Y-Yumi look!" Said Odd and showed her Williams suicide letter. "William took his life" Said Odd.

"Calm down Odd and don't tell that to anyone else" Said Yumi. On the corner Ulrich appeared.

"Ulrich, William took his life" Said Odd. Yumi made a face palm

"He what?" Asked Ulrich.

"He took his life" Said Odd.

"Why did this happen?" Asked Ulrich.

"Well I think its because of you two"

"At least he doesn't annoy us anymore right Yumi?" Asked Ulrich.

"Are you crazy?!" Exclaimed Yumi.

"What?"

"He took his life because of you two!" Exclaimed Odd.

"Odd stop screaming" Said Ulrich.

"Where should I now ask for help?" Asked Odd. Yumi ran from there away and hide in Williams room and closed the door.

"Grr!" Replied Yumi and sat down on Williams bed. Yumi hold her face with her hands and was sad. Yumi noted Williams desk with the computer. She went to the computer and turned it on.

"Lets see where Los Santos is" Said Yumi quiet. The screen of the computer showed her to put a password.

"Hmm, what could his passport be?" Though Yumi. Yumi looked into the drawer of the desk and searched for something, where could be written some passwords. Yumi had a idea. She wrote her name on it.

"Hmm" Replied Yumi. Yumi wrote Yumiistheloveofmylife. The computer accepted the password.

"Was easy" Said Yumi. She entered into the Internet and searched for Los Santos. She saw news of the Bank in Paleto Bay, that was assaulted.

"Oh my god" Though Yumi. Yumi kept looking around. She found an article on the Vespucci Beach. She entered into the article and read. She saw some pictures of the beach and the places, where you could do any type of sports. One of the picture were four guys playing basketball. Those guys were William, Trevor, Franklin and Michael. Yumi looked to William and Franklin. She though that it is William, but she wasn't sure. She found another picture of them and she saw that it was William. William was there jumping with the ball and scoring for his team.

"William" Replied Yumi. "He's alive?" Yumi was relieved. "I better keep looking this at home before someone comes in and sees me here" Said Yumi and closed the Internet window. Yumi noted on the desktop of Williams computer a video of William. "What's that?" Asked Yumi. The video was called _Cover Gone 3x William. _"Hmm" Yumi opened the video and a window opened with the video.

Back to Franklin and William.

"So you passed the test" Said Franklin. "But you don't get a driving licence, cause I'm not..."

"I know" Said William.

"Good"

"So, when do you guys take me to a mission?" Asked William.

"I don't know, you have to ask Michael" Said Franklin. Franklins phone starts to ring and he attends it.

"Yeah, at the Vanilla unicorn, what about the kid?Ill be alright there, bye" Franklin finished talking.

"Who was it?" Asked William.

"It was Michael, Lester called us to a reunion"

"Who's Lester?"

"You will later see him"

"Okay"

"So,would you like to drive?" Asked Franklin.

"Are you sure the cops wont ask us to stop?" Asked William.

"No"

"Okay" Said William and drove with the car away.

Back to Yumi. Yumi was almost finished with watching the video.

_"Well I chose this song, cause it fits the way I think of you and well... damn it I have to cut that." _ Yumi giggled. _"I know that you don't love me but I do and ... grr" William sighs. "If you read the letter, you probably know what I want to tell you" _The video finishes. Yumi took the letter Hiroki found and read it again.

"Why did I do that?" Asked Yumi herself.

**The next Chapter comes this week or at weekend and the next week I have to work for three day (Or do a short pre-apprenticeship, if the name here is right.) and will be a reason if it will take too long on updating.**


	12. Maybe when your twenty

**Chapter 12 **

**Disclaimers: I don't own Grand Theft Auto, Code Lyoko or any BSB (Backstreet Boys) Songs**

A week later Franklin, Trevor and Michael met Lester in a chamber at the strip club.

"So, Trevor where's the Kid?" Asked Michael.

"I send him with a stripper" Replied Trevor.

"You what?" Asked Michael.

"He's a guy, that's why I send him with one"

"Damn it Trevor, he's sixteen not twenty" Said Michael and stood up and walked out of the chamber. "T, is he having a private dance?"Asked Michael and saw two cabins with closed curtains. "Yes, he's probably liking it" Said Trevor. Michael looked down and saw Williams legs. Michael opened the curtains.

"Get out!" Exclaimed Michael.

"I'm saved" Said William and ran out of the cabin.

"Sorry, ma'am, he's not old enough" Said Michael and the stripper walked away. Michael looked at William.

"How are you feeling?" Asked Michael.

"Aroused, wet pants and a boner, maybe." Said William staring at his pants. "Yeah, I've go definitely a boner" Said William.

"Lets go home, son" Said Michael and walked out of the strip club. They entered into the car and drove to the street.

"So, what did he say?" Asked William.

"Who?" Asked Michael.

"Lester"

"He said maybe, when you're twenty, you can come. Until there you can improve your driving skills, learn to shot with a gun, etc." Said Michael.

"Okay" Said Michael. "Dad" Replied William.

"What did you call me?" Asked Michael.

"Oh, I was supposed to call you Sir, not dad" Said William. "Can we go and do a moto cross race again?" Asked William. Michael though for a moment.

"Well okay, why not" Said Michael. "Same place again?"

"Same place" Said William and Michael kept driving.

Meanwhile Yumi was at her home searching on her computer for flight tickets to Los Santos.

"Yumi, I hope you and Hiroki behave good with Mr Ribeiro." Said Yumi's mother.

"I do" Said Yumi and kept looking at the screen.

"Yumi?" Asked her mother. Yumi walked to her and gave her a hug. "I will miss you" Said Yumi.

"I...Will miss you too" Said the mother. She walked later downstairs with Yumi to her dad and Mr Ribeiro.

"So if there's any problems, call us" Said the father.

"Ill do" Said Mr Ribeiro.

"So, we see us in a week, honey" Said the mother to Yumi. Yumi hugged her dad.

"Bye dad" Said Yumi. The parents walked into an Taxi and the taxi drove away.

"Mr Ribeiro, I found some tickets to Los Santos" Said Yumi.

"Sorry, kid I'm responsible for you"

"I could go"

"No, what if something happen to you?"

"It would be my fault"

"No, it would be mine"

"Cant Rita go there?"

"Are you crazy? I don't sent her to that country!"

"Okay, I'm so sorry" Said Yumi.

"You don't need to apologize" Said Mr Ribeiro. "Hey I heard you like to eat fish"

"Yes"

"Have you ever eat _cod_?" Asked Mr Ribeiro.

"No"

"Its a Norwegian fish, its very delicious"

"Okay" Said Yumi.

"Go and get your brother and come to us home" Said Mr Ribeiro.

"Okay" Said Yumi and Mr Ribeiro walked to his home. Yumi went upstairs and ran to Hiroki's room.

"Hiroki, turn you console off, we have to go" Said Yumi.

"I'm playing online, I have to finish this match" Said Hiroki.

"Okay" Said Yumi and took her phone and phoned Sissi.

"Hey Sissi its me Yumi...I've got to talk with you...okay... but I probably have to ask Mr Ribeiro...Bye" Said Yumi and turned the phone off.

"Who was it?" Asked Hiroki.

"Sissi" Replied Yumi.

"Okay" Said Hiroki and walked with Yumi.

Back to Los Santos William and Michael were behind the casino at the Vinewood Hills racing on the motocross racetrack behind it.

"I won again" Said William and stopped with the motorbike. Michael stopped next to him.

"Wow, this race I had almost won, if I didn't fall down at the last curve." Said Michael.

"Next time I let you win" Said William and walked with Michael to the park.

"We will see" Said Michael. "Did you used to do something like that with your son or something?" Asked William. Michael looked at him. "If I may ask" Michael shook his head.

"Do you miss your family?" Asked William.

"Yes" Said Michael feeling disappointed. "What about you? Do you miss your parents, your friends, your..." Asked Michael. William shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe, two weeks passed and they probably will find it strange why I'm not there" Said William.

"And your parents, they must be dying for not seeing you"

"They had a baby and they don't pay more attention to my calls."

"And what about the girl you talked?" Asked Michael.

"Yumi" Replied William sad. "Without her..."William sighs. "She's probably happy with him and without having me around." Said William and entered into Michael's car.

"Hey try to forget her" Said Michael and tried to comforting him. Michael turned the car on and drove away from the park and entered into the Los Santos freeway. William lied his head on the window of the car. Michael turned the radio on.

_Empty spaces fill me up with holes_

_Distant faces with no place left to go_

_Without you within me, I can find no rest_

_Where I'm goin' is anybody's guess_

_I tried to go on like I never knew you_

_I'm awake but my world is half asleep_

_I pray for this heart to be unbroken_

_But without you, all I'm going to be is incomplete_

Back to Yumi, Yumi phoned Sissi again.

"Hey Sissi its me Yumi...I only can go to you morning at the school...Well my parents are away for a time and I have to stay with Rita and Mr Ribeiro's family...Okay...see you tomorrow" Yumi turned the phone off.

"Hey Yumi its dinnertime" Said Rita.

"I'm coming!" Said Yumi and walked to Rita.

"Can you eat with a fork?"

"Yes, I can" Said Yumi.

"Good, your parents told us if you want you could go to your home and get your chopsticks"

"I don't need them yet"

"Okay"

**The next Chapter might come this weekend or the next week, before I go to this short pre-apprenticeship.**


	13. Reuniting the Family Part 1

**Chapter 13**

The next day Yumi was with Sissi in Sissi's room at the Kadic.

"So you want me to dress as you and trick your neighbours and you go and take William back, right?" Asked Sissi.

"Yes, we already did that once" Said Yumi.

"Yes, but my father recognized me"

"But Mr Ribeiro wont"

"But if he notes, that it isn't you?"

"That wont happen Sissi"

"Oh I hope you bring my Willie healthy back"

"Your Willie?" Asked Yumi surprised. "Do you like him?" Asked Yumi.

"Well the last time he was been so nice to me and I think you know that I and William showed your brother how to kiss."

"Yes, well how did you do that?" Asked Yumi.

"William showed me the kiss and I showed it Hiroki" Replied Sissi.

"You kissed William? Asked Yumi.

"He just kissed me an I showed it your brother"

"But, what were you about to do, when I came into Williams room to argue with him?"

"Well you know, when he kissed me I liked the kiss and... I wanted that he kisses me again"

"Oh and I interrupted your kiss?"

"Yes, but I still kissed him later" Said Sissi.

"You kissed him?"

"Yes, he actually is a really good kisser, can believe you did never kiss him or anything"

"I'm dating Ulrich" Said Yumi.

"And he did never kiss you, or did he?"

"...No" Replied Yumi disappointed. "Hey Sissi" Replied Yumi.

"What is it?" Asked Sissi.

"I know you... You once kissed Ulrich right?" Asked Yumi. Sissi stared at Yumi.

"I just wanted to know who you think kisses better" Said Yumi and Sissi stared at her questioningly.

"Okay, I think that this question is weird."

"No, if you want I tell you who I liked the most." Said Sissi. "Well you might not agree with me, but that's normal. Everyone has different likes and dislikes. So Ulrich's kiss was actually good, but could be a little bit better. "

"And was Williams kiss better?" Asked Yumi.

"It was definitely better than Ulrich's. Well I'm describing the first, when we showed it to Hiroki." Said Sissi. "It was like that. He hold my cheeks with his hands and kissed me. It was slow, long and wonderful" Said Sissi in amorous.

"Would you like to be with him together?" Asked Yumi.

"I would love that, but..." Replied Sissi.

"But what?" Asked Yumi.

"He loves you, you're irreplaceable for him. He wants you to be happy and..."

"I know, and maybe if you were with him he could be happy and forget me..." Said Yumi "once for all." Said Yumi and wasn't proud of what she said.

"Thanks for motivating me" Said Sissi.

"Yore welcome... Oh and here are my regular clothes... You know black Capri and black pullover, boots"

"Yes, I know"

"So I call you, when I'm in Los Santos and later if I found William."

"Okay" Said Sissi.

In Los Santos, William was swimming in the pool of Michael's house and Michael was sleeping on the couch. On the kitchen appeared Jimmy, Michael's son and he was looking at him sleeping.

"Hey!" Replied Jimmy and Michael woke scared up.

"What? What?" Asked Michael and stood up. He looked to the kitchen and saw Jimmy.

"Oh, hey" Said Michael relieved.

"I'm sorry I spiked you, dad" Said Jimmy and walked to him. "I just, get so mad and cant control things and then, you know, shit just falls on top of me, my life sucks right now and I don't know what to do, except. I want to say I love you and hug it out, but all that wimpy shit is just... well I did say gay, but I have some friends who are gay so that's not cool anymore then the ones that I really don't like its not cause they're gay, so...lame!" Michael stared at him.

"Alright, You are just lame and angry psycho sometimes. You do bad shit and things , and I don't know if I love you and I'm pretty sure I hate you a little bit, but I'm so fucking upset, that we cant see each other. You're just a drunk lame dad." Said Jimmy. Michael started at him.

"You know what? That might just be the nicest thing anybody's ever said to me"

"So will you buy me a car?" Asked Jimmy.

"What?" Asked Michael.

"I mean not in the _so will you buy me a car _way, in a completely off topic _can you buy me a car. _I mean firstly, I'm a fat shit you're ruined, and secondly, I will get a job and I will stop smoking pot in that sorta way, okay?" Said Jimmy.

"Okay son, I love you too. Now go get a job, cause I don't have the money to buy you a car. Besides which way... I'm probably gonna be dead in a couple of weeks anyway." Said Michael and stood up.

"Please don't die, okay" Said Jimmy.

"You know its great catching up with you too dad" Said Jimmy and wanted to go outside.

"Hey" Replied Michael. Jimmy turned back. "How's your mother?" Asked Michael.

"Oh, she's great..." Said Jimmy and sighs. "No, she's not, she's bored. I mean all this mesmerizing tantric sex she's having with an much younger, better built, caring and compassionate man is great and all. But what's she gonna do for the other six hours of the day?"

"What the fuck!" Exclaimed Michael and wanted to go to Jimmy.

"Wow, wow, wow. I was just winding you up you miserable bastard." Replied Jimmy to calm him down. "She's mad at you. She's scared that you're gonna die and she wants you that you go over there and prove that you give a fuck."

"Alright, alright, alright! I cant take a fucking hint, lets go" Said Michael and William appeared.

"Did something happened?" Asked William and saw Jimmy.

"Who's that?" Asked Jimmy.

"Oh that's just William, he ran away from his room and when he's twenty he _would go _with me, Trevor and Franklin on missions." Said Michael.

"Hey William, how can you have a body like that?" Asked Jimmy.

"Well until I became like this I cant remember. The sports I remember to do until now, were swimming, running, push ups, playing some sports at the school like football, basketball..."

"Did you do that everyday?" Asked Jimmy.

"Yes, except for swimming and sports. Swimming I have once a week and playing football, etc. twice a week, but doing push ups and running I do it everyday."

"Wow" Said Jimmy. "You have to help me with it a bit" Said Jimmy.

"And you have to eat healthy" Added Michael.

"Fuck" Replied Jimmy.

"So, Jimmy, William lets go, oh and lets get Tracey on the way."

"Hey and Tracey is a star, sorta..." Said Jimmy.

**The next Chapter comes this weekend or next week. **


	14. Reuniting the Family Part 2

**Chapter 14**

Michael, Jimmy and William reached with the car the Bean Machine, where Amanda was sitting with Fabien.

"Its anyone's guess?" Asked Jimmy. Fabien was talking to Amanda outside the bar.

"No caffeine, Come on, Your colon has been sluggish for two weeks" Said Fabien.

A little bit less lifestyle guru and a little bit more boy toy, please" Replied Amanda. Behind Fabien a woman was sitting on a Laptop and turned back.

"Excuse me, I'm trying to write a screenplay here..." Said the woman.

"Shush woman." Said Jimmy and appeared next to the table of Amanda and Fabien. Michael appeared along with William too.

"Hey Amanda." Replied Michael. "Fabien"

"Michael" Replied Amanda.

"Hi mom" Replied Jimmy and waved.

"Hi Jimmy" Said Amanda and waved confused.

"Hi Mrs De Santa" Said William.

"Hi?" Replied Amanda questioningly.

"Those two, a picture of holistic wellbeing, I don't think."

"Hey!" Replied Michael and he and Jimmy stared at Fabien.

"Maybe they shit once at year between them.

"Oh!" Exclaimed Michael and Jimmy and Michael came Fabien near.

"Hey that's my son" Replied Amanda.

"Amanda, come. I have a new unitard on hold. You must pay for it..." Replied Fabien and Michael stomps with his hands on front of Fabien on the table.

"Hey! Buddy! I'm going ask you politely that you show my wife a little respect." Said Michael looking mad to him.

"Red meat has been blocking your chi as well as you digestive tract." Said Fabien chilled.

"I aint even gonna go there. I'm gonna ask you one time, nicely..."

"Michael just hit him, please" Said Amanda. William saw the woman with the laptop and took the laptop and showed to Michael.

"Hey!" Exclaimed the woman.

Michael took the laptop. "I do anything for you, sweetheart!" Said Michael and smashed the laptop on Fabien's face and he felt down.

"Hey! I had some really good work in it, you idiot!" Exclaimed the woman and took the laptop with her away.

"There's a lot more where that came from, homes." Said Jimmy and laughed.

"Is he alive?" Asked Amanda drinking a cup of coffee. Michael put his foot on his stomach.

"Arg!" Replied Fabien.

"He looks fine, just has a little... blood on his face" Said William.

"Listen Amanda, I wanted... I've been meaning to say you...I just... " Replied Michael and Jimmy interrupted him

"What he's trying to say mom is, that he's an pathetic, old drunk mess and he needs you, and you could do a lot better than a _prima donna _yoga instructor with an anal fixation."

"Did someone..."Replied Fabien on the bottom.

"Shut up!" Exclaimed Jimmy and kicked into Fabien's face. Amanda stared at Michael.

"I guess we could try it" Said Amanda.

"All I'm asking is for a shot" Said Michael.

"Neutral ground" Said Amanda and stood up. "Dr. Friendlanders office."

"Its perfect" Replied Michael. "All of us"

"Me too?" Asked William.

"I don't know, only if you want someone to talk about, you know"

"Okay I guess I can come."

"Good and I go pick up Tracey and we all met there at Dr Friedlander"

"Fine" Replied Amanda and looked at Fabien. "Alright you, get up Idiot"

"Yoga?" Replied Fabien.

"No, no Yoga" Said Amanda and helped him to go away from there.

"William you can go with my wife." Said Michael and William went with her.

"Alright you know, where you sister is, right?" Asked Michael.

"Yes" Replied Jimmy.

"Lets go" Said Michael and walked to the car.

"Wait, wait, wait. What about that sugar-caffeine-and-emulsified-pig-fat flavoured beverage I want?" Asked Jimmy.

"Another time"

"Oh"

"Come on, I buy one too. Later"

Meanwhile Sissi was wearing Yumis clothes and was looking into the mirror.

"I hope it works" Said Sissi.

"Of course it will work." Said Yumi.

"When is actually the flight?" Asked Sissi.

"2 in the morning. So that nobody notes, that I'm going away or you're going in."

"Okay"

"Oh and while I'm away always be at home at 8. Just this night you come during the night, okay"

"Okay" Said Sissi and Yumi hold her shoulder and looked at her.

"Everything will be fine, I will bring him safely home." Said Yumi and Sissi hugged her.

Meanwhile Michael and his family had already the talk with the doctor and now it was Williams turn.

"So the most important thing is that XANA is dead and cant harm you and any other friends" Said Dr Friedlander.

"Okay" Replied William.

"So and the girl you talked about, try to forget her, try to find someone, that is better than her, nicer with you..."

"I don't know where to find here"

"Hmm what about the girl you started to hang out with?" Asked the doctor.

"Sissi" Replied William and had a flashback.

_William was in his room and Sissi was standing out of the room._

_"Did you forget something?" Asked William. _

_"Yes,"Replied Sissi and kissed him on his lips. "Goodnight" Said Sissi and walked away. William smiled._

The flashback ends. William looked down thinking.

"I think she's in love with me" Said William and giggled. "This can only be the one reason, why she kissed me" Said William happy. "Thanks doc!" Said William and shook the doctors hand

"Your welcome?" Said the doctor. William walked out to Michael and the others.

"So how are you feeling?" Asked Michael.

"Great" Replied William.

"Good to hear that"

"Do you bring us home?" Asked Amanda.

"Okay, enter into the car" Said Michael and all entered into the car.

"pss Jimmy" Whispered William.

"What is it?" Asked Jimmy.

"Your sister is hot" Replied William.

"Don't try to be like Lazlow"

"Who's Lazlow?" Asked William.

"Some dude who wanted to make my sis famous, if she would blow him."

"Oh"

"Yes, don't ask her something like that"

"Okay"

"So what did you two talked about it?" Asked Michael.

**The next Chapter might come next week or also this weekend.**


	15. Bon Voyage

**Chapter 15**

It was one in the morning and Yumi looking out of the window and waiting for Sissi. Yumi was already dressed and had a rucksack on her back.

"Psst Yumi" Whispered Sissi down the house.

"Sissi, wait there" Said Yumi and went stairs down quietly and locked the door for Sissi.

"Hey" Replied Sissi quiet.

"Hey Sissi, you know where the room is and all other rooms?" Asked Yumi quiet.

"Yes"

"Good, go in and lock the door"

"Okay, _bon voyage_! " Said Sissi and locked the door.

"Bye" Said Yumi and took her phone and searched on Google Maps for the next Bus to the Airport.

In Los Santos William was with the De Santas at home. William was running with Jimmy around. Jimmy was very exhausted and William not.

"How long have we been running?" Asked Jimmy.

"5 minutes" Replied William.

"Loosing weight is so difficult"

"More sport, less talking"

"Sport kills" Replied Jimmy.

"No, it doesn't" Said William. "Jimmy, look how about we do this" Said William and ran to the bush and jumped over it and land at the other side and ran to Michael's car. H put his hands on the cowling of the car and jumps over it and lands at the other side of the car and ran until the big hedge and stopped there.

"Now its your turn" Said William and Jimmy ran. Jimmy jumped over the hedge and land at the other side.

"Fuck yeah!" Exclaimed Jimmy.

"Keep running" Said William.

"Oh" Replied Jimmy and ran again against the car and jumped over the cowling and land at the side of the car and fell down.

"Well, if the car was a bit smaller, you would have managed it" Said William and helped Jimmy stand up.

"Shall we go drink a limo?" Asked William.

"Yeah, I'm thirsty" Said Jimmy and he went with William into the house. In the house Michael finished phoning and saw William and Jimmy.

"William, A friend of Franklin is in trouble, we have to go and help him Said Michael.

"Okay" Replied William and walked with Michael.

"Where are you two going?" Asked Amanda.

"We are going to save one of Franklins friends" Said William.

"What happened to him?" Asked Amanda.

"I tell it you later, sweetheart" Replied Michael. Michael went to the door and didn't let them go out.

"First tell me, what it is" Said Amanda.

"He will be safe, we will protect him" Said Michael.

"No, he stays here Michael. He's just a kid" Replied Amanda.

"I'm already sixt..." Replied William, but Amanda hold her hand in front of his mouth.

"You have to stay here, what if you die?" Asked Amanda. "You parents would be so sad without you"

"They've got a baby, she's probably more important that me" Said William sad.

"William, you parents still love you, to you it just looks like that. You will always be important to your parents, you have been the first changing their lives forever. They would be so terrified if something bad would happen to you." Said Amanda and William smiled.

"Thanks for that Mrs De Santa" Said William. Michael smiled.

"Amanda...Erm... I'm sorry for wanting to take the kid with me" Said Michael.

"Its okay" Said Amanda and hugged him " And I love you my psychopathic killer bear"

"And I love you too my sensual stripper" Said Michael and kissed her.

"Stripper?" Asked William.

"Yes, my mom was a stripper" Said Jimmy. "Hey guess what, Tracey stripped in front of some guys on a boat and dad saw it"

"What did he do?"

"He went to the boat and took her with him, and they even followed her and Dad and tried to shot them"

"Be careful" Said Amanda.

"I will" Said Michael and walked out to his car.

"Do you think he..." Asked Jimmy.

"Which idiot made this bump on my car?" Asked Michael loud.

"Erm... Lets drink something" Said Jimmy and ran immediately into the kitchen.

"Erm, yes" Said William and ran into the kitchen too.

Back in Paris Yumi was at the Airport sitting and waiting until the people call them to board in the plane. Yumi stared at the plane, where she has to board. It was a Boeing 747 from the french company, Air France. Yumi took her phone and tried to see the flight time from Paris to Los Santos and later from Paris to Tokyo.

"11 hours and 25 minutes to Los Santos?" Said Yumi and wrote now Tokyo. "11 hours and 55 minutes. Well just an half hour less" Said Yumi. A woman at the desk next to the gate started to talk to an microphone.

_"Mesdames et Messieurs le vol 1369 d' Air France, avec la destination de Los Santos, aux États-Unis est prêt à monter à bord."_

"Ladies and gentlemen the flight 1369 from Airfrance, with the destination Los Santos, USA is ready to board." Said the woman and all passengers and Yumi stand in a row to enter into the gate. Yumi was first in the row and there was a little type of machine, where she had to put the ticket in.

"You have to put the ticket there" Said the woman friendly.

"Thanks" Said Yumi and put it in and took it at the other side out and she could go into the gate. She passed through the whole gate and arrived the plane entrance and entered the plane and saw two flight attendants.

"_bonne nuit" _Said the first flight attendant smiling.

"Good night" Said the second flight attendant smiling too.

"Hello" Said Yumi and kept walking through the plane. Yumi looked a her ticket and saw the number of her seat.

"Row 69, seat c" Read Yumi and walked through the corridor of the plane. She finally found her seat and sat down. She looked out of the window and saw how dark it was.

"William" Replied Yumi and thought on the night where William once tried to kiss her.

_Yumi walked at home and saw William leaning on the wall next to the entrance of her garden._

_"William, are you crazy?" Asked Yumi and stand next looking at him and wanted to open the door of the garden. William turned to her._

_"I told you I go crazy, when I like a girl" Said William and hold her chin .William came nearer to her and tried to kiss her Yumi, but Yumi dodged his kiss and he kissed the garden door instead. __**(I know he didn't kiss the door, but its sounds funny) **_

_"No, no, no, wait" Said Yumi. "I'm a little bit confused" Said Yumi and moved her hair back behind her ear._

_"Is it Ulrich, isn't it?" Asked William. Yumi entered into the garden and sighs._

_"Goodnight" Said Yumi and walked away._

Yumi thought now when she and William were sitting down of a tree drawing.

_Both were sitting against the tree and drawing something, instead of drawing what the teacher told to do. Yumi was learning know William a bit more better._

_"I wouldn't call myself a rebel, I'm just a little bit rebellious" Said William._

_"Well you did manage to get yourself kicked out of your last school for posting posters all over the place." Said Yumi._

_I object you honour extenuating circumstances, they were loveletters" Said William. Yumi turned around to William and looked at him._

_"You mean love makes you crazy?" Asked Yumi starring into his eyes. William looked deep into her eyes and answers._

_"It makes me totally insane" Said William and Yumi blushed. William smiled and looked away and kept drawing. Yumi looked back and was still blushing._

Yumi smiled amorously_ and later _a guy sat's next to her in the plane.

"Hey are you flying alone at night?" Asked the guy.

"Erm... Yes, I'm going to visit my grandma" Lied Yumi.

"Nice" Said the guy. Yumi took her phone and wrote a message to Sissi.

Sissi was sleeping and felt her phone vibrating on the table next to the bed and took it.

_"I'm already in the plane, my phone will be on flight mode for 12 hours"_ Read Sissi and she smiled and fell asleep.

**The next Chapter will come this week or at the weekend.**


	16. The Flight

**Chapter 16**

Some hours later Michael arrived at home and parked his car on the road in front of his garage and he entered into the house. William was sleeping on the couch and woke up with Michael closing the door.

"Sorry, I didn't want to wake you up" Said Michael.

"Its okay" Said William and rubbed his eyes. "So how was it?" Asked William.

"We had to kill some Ballas dudes"

"What are some kind of streetgang?"

"Yes"

"How many were there?"

"Puh, a lot"

"And you killed them all alone?"

"No, Franklin and Trevor were there too, and Lester gave some info's."

"Okay" Said William and lied down.

"Hey tomorrow we got to go to the Meltdown premiere, do you have an tuxedo or something else like that?" Asked Michael.

"Nope, I only got these clothes and some other clothes we bought on the Suburban"

"Okay, tomorrow we go to the Ponsonbys and buy us a tux."

"Okay"

"So, try to sleep again, I go to bed too"

"Okay, goodnight" Said William.

"Good night" Said Michael and walked stairs up and walked into his room and lied down on the bed next to Amanda.

"Michael" Whispered Amanda.

"Its me Amanda" Replied Michael.

"So, what happened?"

"It was that Balla-Balla gang"

"Oh, could you save Franklins friend?"

"Yes, well with him and Trevor."

"Trevor?"

"Yes, I though only me and Franklin, but well, Franklin called both of us"

"At least everyone is okay"

"Yes, and Amanda, do you come tomorrow to the Meltdown premiere?" Asked Michael.

"Yes, of course I come" Said Amanda.

"Thanks baby" Said Michael and kissed her.

"Goodnight" Replied Amanda and lied down.

"Goodnight Amanda" Replied Michael and lied down and tried to sleep.

Meanwhile Yumi was in the plane sitting and was bored of the flight.

"Should have taken a Sudoku with me, so I wouldn't be so bored" Said Yumi to herself. Yumi took her phone and wanted to look pictures. She found the picture of her and William, when they were sitting in the classroom and smiling. A flight attendant appeared next to the guy, who sat next to her.

"What can I do for you, Sir" Asked the flight attendant friendly.

"I have a question, I've got a book that I would like to read in my bag and its in the overhead bin, wont you mind if I take it out?" Asked the guy.

"You can take it out" Replied the flight attendant.

"Excuse me Sir, can you take my bag out too?"

"Yes of course" Said the guy and took his bag out and later took another bag.

"Is this your bag?" Asked the guy. Yumi looked at the bag.

"Yes, it is. Thank you" Said Yumi and opened the bag. She took a book, her diary and a magazine out. "I keep those three things with me until we land." Said Yumi and gave the guy the bag back. Yumi looked at the three things and tried to decide for one. She decided to take the magazine and open it somewhere. She accidentally opens, where are some questions about sex and sexuality. Yumi shook her head.

"William used to like read those pages" Thought Yumi and moved the page. Somewhere in the cabin a kid talked to her mother.

"Mom, mom, look a dog" Said the kid pointing to the TV of the seat.

"That's not a dog, its a wolf" Replied the mother. Yumi heard it and stared at the TV. There was airing a 3D animation movie about Wolves. Yumi watched it and later saw the main title of the movie.

"Alpha and Omega?" Replied Yumi.

"I saw this movie on the cinema with my son, he's crazy about wolves"

"Okay" Said Yumi and kept watching.

Back in Los Santos the De Santas and William were eating lunch.

"Where's dad?" Asked Jimmy.

"He went to the studio, he will later come and bring you to the premiere." Said Amanda.

"What about me?" Asked William.

"We go all to the Ponsonbys and buy us some nice dresses and one or two tuxes for you" Said Amanda.

"Okay"

"And we better go now, because, you know Women need more time"

"Okay" Said William and finished eating.

"So lets go" Said Amanda and all went out and entered into Amanda's Übermacht Sentinel. **(BMW M3 E93) **Amanda drove backwards out of the road of the house and drove down straight on and before the third crossroad she parked in front of the Ponsonbys. All went out and entered into the shop. William found the tuxes and walked to them and watched them.

"So, which one do you like? Asked Amanda.

"I like the black one and the one with the white blazer" **(Is it called blazer?) **

"Good take both and tried them one"

"I bet he looks hot with it" Said Tracey and William smiled.

"Thanks"

"So I and Tracey keep looking around here, call me when you have it on"

"Okay" Said William and walked to an wardrobe and tried it on.

Meanwhile back in the Plane of the Airfrance, Yumi was writing in her diary.

_"Dear diary only 6 more hours and I land in Los Santos." _Yumi thought for a bit.

_"When I arrive Los Santos, I will go and search for William and bring him home..."_

"How should I bring him and myself back home?" Asked Yumi herself and thought.

"I try to plan it later, when I find him" Said Yumi and kept writing on her diary.

**The next Chapter comes this weekend or next week. Plus, I've got a bit more time (maybe) at the easter days and after that I've got holidays, so I will dedicate a bit more time for this fanfic and also I've got a project on the school, that I have to finish until end May or somewhere in the middle of June.**


	17. Meltdown

**Chapter 17**

One hour before the premiere William was already dressed in an black tux with a red tie. William came out of the toilet and showed himself to Amanda and Tracey.

"You look good" Praised Amanda.

"Wow, you look hot" Said Tracey.

"Thanks and nice mask" Said William and saw at Tracey's face the green seaweed mask.

"You still have to wait a little bit, because Tracey needs a bit more time" Said Amanda.

"Okay" Said William and walked the stairs down. Someone knocked at the door.

"Someone knocked" Said William Amanda walked down halfway of the stairs.

"Who is it?" Asked Amanda. The door opened violently and three guys entered into their house.

"Ahh!" Exclaimed Amanda.

Meanwhile Michael and Jimmy were at the red carpet walking.

"Where the hell is she?" Asked Michael looking around for Amanda and the others.

"Looks like she stood you up" Said a male voice. Michael looked around and saw Devin Weston coming.

"Oh, I hope I'm not too late. I wouldn't miss this for the world." Said Devin.

"Devin" Said Michael mad. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Hey, what a movie, huh? _Meltdown. _Congratulations Mikey, we did it. Hey lets take a picture" Said Devin and gave a sign to an photographer to take a picture. "You, me the proud producer, such a pleasure working with you" Said Devin. Jimmy stared at his dad.

"See, I was here. Unlike your wife. Seems to be ... STUCK at home" Said Devin and walked away laughing.

"You twisted motherfucker!" Exclaimed Michael and ran back to his car. "Come on Jimmy"

Said Michael and Jimmy ran behind him.

"Wait, where's mom and Tracey?" Asked Jimmy.

"They are in danger, we got to go to the house" Said Michael and he entered with Jimmy into the car and he drove away so fast he could.

"What happened?" Asked Jimmy.

"I don't know. This rich asshole is pissed of me, cause I didn't shit-can the movie, and then his lawyer died, and he just told me he's gonna hurt your mom."

"You killed his lawyer and now he's going to kill our family?" Asked Jimmy.

"He aint going to do anything if I got say in it."

"But you fucking killed his lawyer?"

"No, I didn't. It was an accident. I would never do anything to put you in danger."

"Alright, So they will be fine. They're tough. This is just a movie guy, right? He's not a gangster or anything."

"No he's not a gangster, he... " Said Michael and drifted on a curve next to his house.

"He just has those connections, but I think that's just talk" Said Michael and entered with the car and stopped in front of the bow, where it goes to the swimming pool. Michael took his gun and ran into the house. He saw a guy holding Amanda on her neck. Michael shot the guy on his head and he felt down.

"Ahhh!" Exclaimed William in the living room. Another guy was holding him against the wall. Michael gave that guy an head shot and a little bit blood splashes in Williams face.

"Eww" Replied William.

"One of them is in Tracey's room" Said Amanda and Michael ran stairs up. William ran behind him to Amanda.

"Ahhh!" Exclaimed Tracey. Michael ran into her room and shouted the guy down.

"Ah, its gross!" Exclaimed Tracey disgusted and walked away from the dead guy.

"Are you alright, sweetie?" Asked Amanda and she went with Michael in her room. Michael gets a message from Jimmy.

_"Dad, I told Trevor and Franklin, what happened. Trevor says, we have to try to bring the girls and William to the Los Santos Airport and he flies us to the Sandy Shores Airfield and Franklin is on the way to help you."_

_"Okay" _ Wrote Michael back. "William, I hope I can rely on you. Go with the girls over the window of the toilet. Go on the roof behind the garden and where the garage is go down, but where a little window is. Open that window, go in and take the bike and go with the girls away. Alright?"

"I will try my best" Said William.

"Good"

"Be careful, honey" Said Amanda.

"I will and now go, before they see you." Said Michael and William went with the girls in the toilet and locked the door of the toilet and went out.

"Dad!" Exclaimed Jimmy running the stairs up.

"Hide in your room" Said Michael and Jimmy obeyed him.

"Its show time" Said Michael and hide behind the wall and shot the first guy that came down.

William, Amanda and Tracey crossed the roof and land behind the garage. Amanda tried to open the window.

"Its locked" Said Amanda.

"Wait a minute" Said William and took his blazer out and wrap it around his hand and broke with his wrapped hand the window.

"Good Job" Said Amanda.

"So try to go in" Said William and removed with his blazer some window slices and Amanda tried to go in. She later was in and she helped Tracey going in. She pulled her from the other side and William pushed her from behind.

"Yes, I'm in" Said Tracey. William entered into the window and Tracey and Amanda pulled him in.

"So, take one of the bikes" Said William and Amanda took a motorcross bike.

"Tracey?" Asked William.

"I just opened the door of the entrance"

"Oh okay" Said William. Tracey opened the door of the garage and ran immediately on the bike of her mother. William and Amanda overshoot the bikes up as the door was fully open and drove to the streets and drove them down.

Meanwhile Yumi came stairs up from the Underground train station and looked to an map.

"Rockford Hills" Read Yumi on a orientation panel. Yumi heard engines of motorbikes. She looked, where the sound came and saw William and Amanda coming in her direction.

"Ah!" Exclaimed Amanda and brakes. Yumi hide behind the panel from the motorbike, but Amanda stopped successfully.

"Are you okay, Tracey?" Asked Amanda. William stopped next to Amanda.

"So, do you know..." Said William and Yumi saw William.

"William, you're alive! Said Yumi happy and ran to him and hugged him.

"Yumi?" Asked William surprised. "Wh-what are you doing here" Asked William.

"Well its..." Said Yumi and noted William had a bit blood splashed on his face.

"What happened to you?" Asked Yumi.

"Its a long story" Said William. "Get on the bike"

"Okay?" Replied Yumi questioningly and sat behind him. On the corner appeared Franklin.

"Amanda, is Michael still in the house?" Asked Franklin.

"Yes, can you please see if he's okay?" Asked Amanda.

"I do and if you're all on the way to the airport, go with the bikes on the rail on the underground"

"What?" Asked Amanda.

"Okay" Said William and Franklin drove away.

"Lets go" Said William and drove with the bike the stairs down.

"Yumi, did you came from the airport?" Asked William.

"Yes, Drive right and then left, twice left, right and the stairs right down." Said Yumi and William drove the stairs down and stopped down. Behind him stopped Amanda and Tracey.

"We will die, before we arrive that shit airport" Said Tracey.

"Hey, be careful with that language lady" Said Amanda.

"Now from which side did you come?" Asked William.

"From this railway right in front of you" Said Yumi.

"Are we going to ride on the railway with the bikes?" Asked Amanda.

"Yes, we will make it" Said William "I hope" Said William.

"You will make it Will" Said Yumi and gave him a peck on his cheek. William smiled at her and drove with the bike on the railway and Amanda followed him.

"So, what's about the blood on your face?" Asked Yumi.

"Some guy wanted to kill me and Amanda's family and her Husband saved us from being killed and now he's trying to kill all of them."

"So he shouted the guy, who wanted to kill you down and..."Asked Yumi.

"And a bit blood splashed on my face, yes"

"What are those guys?"

"They look like some sort of military unit or something."

"Okay"

"Tell me Yumi, what are you doing here?" Asked William.

"You...You cant just disappear like that from the school"

"You and you Ulrich wanted that I disappear forever of your lives!"

"But I didn't mean it that you had to try to suicide you or doing some other bullshit. I just want you to left me and Ulrich in peace or at least try to be friends"

"I could try it, but its too difficult"

"What is so difficult on it?" Asked Yumi.

"Ahhhh!" Exclaimed Amanda and Tracey. William and Yumi stared to the front and saw a train coming.

"Ahh!" Exclaimed William and Yumi and they went off the rail and rode to the other rail.

"Thank god" Said Yumi.

"Were alive!" Said Tracey.

"Oh that's good" Said William. Yumi hugged William because of having saved her and him from the train.

"So, Yumi how did you discover, that I was here in Los Santos." Asked William.

"Well first Mr Ribeiro told me, that he lost you in the airport and I asked in the airport in the surveillance room if I could see videos, when you disappeared in that cello case, then I found a picture of you on the Internet throwing a basketball into the basket."

"Okay, is there something else I don't know" Asked William. Yumi, William, Amanda and Tracey left the tunnel of the train and kept driving on the railway.

Meanwhile Michael killed all Merryweather soldiers. Franklin came up to Michael.

"Man, homie are you alright?" Asked Franklin.

"Yes, I'm fine" Replied Michael.

"Why have the merryweather attacked your house?"

"Devin" Replied Michael.

"Dad?" Asked Jimmy in the room.

"You can come out my son" Said Michael and Jimmy left his room.

"I go call Trevor and ask him if the kid and the girls arrived." Said Franklin and took his phone.

Back to William, Yumi, Amanda and Tracey.

"I think we have to go now stairs up" Said Amanda.

"Okay" Said William and on the tunnel he jumped on the station, where some people were waiting and drove the stairs up.

"I think we are to heavy" Said Yumi.

"Get off" Said William.

"How can I get off if we are in the middle of the stairs?"

"Go over me"

"Okay" Said Yumi and tried to go over him, but felt with him down of the bike.

"Ouch" Replied William.

"Sorry" Said Yumi and helped him standing up.

"Lets go" Said Yumi and William followed her. Amanda and Tracey also came without the bike the stairs up.

"So lets run" Said William and all followed William and Yumi.

Meanwhile Trevor was phoning with Franklin.

"What do they take so long? Okay, I stay there in front of the entrance to the underground station." Said Trevor and turned the phone off and entered into his Canis Bodhi **(Landrover Defender) **and drove to the parks for the taxis in front of the airport, where the entrance to the station is, and waited for the others. Finally they appeared.

"Oh not you" Said Amanda as she saw Trevor.

"Hey, just enter into the car" Said Trevor and all entered into the car and drove into the airport.

"So, where do we go?" Asked Yumi.

"We go all into my new Jet and I fly us all to the Sandy Shores Airfield and Michael and Franklin will be there waiting of us.

"Are they alive?" Asked Amanda.

"Yes, I've talked to them a few minutes ago."

"And what about Jimmy?"

"He should be Alive too"

"I hope so" Said Amanda. Trevor stopped at the border of the airport.

"Did that asshole put petrol on my plane?" Asked Trevor.

"Yes" Said the guy on the boarder.

"Good" Said Trevor and drove in the airport.

**So the next Chapter comes this weekend.**


	18. Over the Ocean

**Chapter 18**

After an half hours of flying Trevor land with the Jet on the Sandy Shores Airfield and let Michael, Franklin and Jimmy enter into the Jet.

"Is everyone okay?" Asked Michael.

"Yes" Said All. Michael sat next to Amanda.

"Where's the kid?" Asked Michael.

"He's at the back" Said Amanda and Michael looked back and saw him and Yumi.

"Who's that girl?" Asked Michael.

"She wants to bring him back to France" Said Amanda.

"Hey you girl" Said Michael to Yumi.

"Hey" Said Yumi.

"Is William your friend?" Asked Michael.

"Yes, he goes in the same class as me" Said Yumi.

"That's Yumi, the girl I told you about it" Replied William.

"Ah your crush, that dumped you" Said Michael. Yumi looked disappointed out of the window.

"Hey girl, from which city in France are you two from?" Asked Michael.

"Paris, why?" Asked Yumi.

"We have all to stay away from Los Santos for a while and I think in Paris, they wont find us"

"What about the big score?" Asked Trevor.

"We call Lester later, when were in Paris." Replied Michael.

"Okay. Put your seatbelts on, were going to take off" Said Trevor and entered into the cockpit.

"How long will take the flight?" Asked William.

"Probably 13 hours." Replied Yumi.

"13 hours!"

"Here I've got here in my rucksack something to read." Said Yumi and opened her rucksack.

"What do you got there?" Asked William.

Meanwhile Sissi, dressed as Yumi was in the school hanging out with Aelita and Jeremie.

"This morning she sent me a message telling she was at the Los Santos Airport" Said Sissi.

"How does she come back here?" Asked Aelita.

"Maybe again with the plane?" Replied Sissi.

"Did somebody notice, that you weren't Yumi?" Asked Jeremie.

"I think nobody noted it" Said Sissi. Ulrich appeared behind Sissi and sat next to her.

"Hey Yumi" Said Ulrich and saw to her face.

"Ulrich?" Asked Sissi.

"Sissi?" Asked Ulrich. "Why are you dressed as Yumi?" Asked Ulrich.

"Yumi is searching for William, and while she's on that, Sissi stays dressed until she comes back as her." Said Jeremie.

"Okay, is it working?" Asked Ulrich.

"Yes" Replied Aelita.

"Oh I hope she brings my Willie so fast she can back." Said Sissi.

"My Willie?" Replied Ulrich, Aelita and Jeremie at the same time.

"Did you just say _my Willie?" _Asked Ulrich. "Are you two..."

"No, were not dating. I.. Just fell in love with him"

"Really, I hope you two come together and left me and Yumi forever alone." Said Ulrich.

"Ulrich!" Exclaimed Aelita and Jeremie.

"Sorry, but I cant hold it anymore, when he wants to be with us"

"Try to be a friend to him or at least try to tell him to let you be alone, and try to be not aggressive"

"I'm not aggressive!" Exclaimed Ulrich. Behind Ulrich appeared Odd.

"Hey lovebirds" Said Odd and came between Ulrich and Sissi.

"Sissi?" Asked Odd and stared at Ulrich. "Why is she again dressed as Yumi?"

"Yumi is away for a while, just for trying to bring William home or something"

"Is that all?" Asked Odd.

"And she loves William" Said Ulrich.

"What?" Asked Odd. "How did you fell in love with him?" Asked Odd.

"We kissed us" Said Sissi.

"Who kissed first?" Asked Ulrich.

"Well he kissed me first. There we wanted to show Hiroki how a good kiss looked like"

"Did you like the kiss? Was it better than mine?" Asked Ulrich.

"It was better" Said Sissi. Ulrich was sad.

"Hey Jeremie did you ask Aelita already out to go to the prom?" Asked Odd.

"Yes, he did Odd" Said Aelita.

"Okay, I try to ask someone out here" Said Odd and walked away. "Hey Ulrich, did you ask Yumi already out?" Asked Odd.

"I was supposed to ask her out, but she isn't here" Said Ulrich.

"Oh, okay." Said Odd and walked away.

"So, did you two only kissed once?" Asked Aelita.

"Well I also kissed him once, before I went to my room to go to bed" Replied Sissi.

"Okay"

"Oh I hope he's here before the prom, I would like to go with him to the prom" Said Sissi.

"Don't worry, he will be here" Said Jeremie.

Some hours later Trevor's Jet left the United States and they were flying over the ocean.

"Wow, mom look at the ocean" Said Tracey and her mother showed through the window.

"Wow, its beautiful, look Michael." Said Amanda and Michael looked through the window too.

Yumi was reading a book and William was sleeping. Yumi saw him sleeping and smiled.

"Psst William" Whispered Yumi and shook him softly.

"Baby, I want to sleep" Replied William sleeping. Yumi giggled.

"William wake up" Whispered Yumi and shook him again. William woke up.

"Huh?" Replied William as he woke up.

"Look out of the window" Said Yumi and William looked.

"Wow, the ocean" Replied William.

"Yes, isn't it beautiful?" Asked Yumi.

"Yes, it is." Replied William. "Just like you" Said William.

"Huh?" Replied Yumi and blushed. William kept looking out of the window.

"Yumi" Replied William.

"What is it, William?" Asked Yumi softly.

"Did you miss the prom?" Asked William.

"No, its only in two days" Said Yumi.

"Did someone ask you already out?" Asked William.

"No"

"I will ask someone out"

"Who?"

"She's beautiful, she has beautiful black hair and we are friends" Said William. Yumi smiled. William yawned.

"You're tired, aren't you?" Asked Yumi.

"Yes... I am" Said William and lend his head on his seat and closed his eyes. Yumi saw him felling asleep. Yumi lend her head slowly on his shoulder and hold him on his arms and tried to sleep.

"Wow" Replied Jimmy and looked at William and Yumi.

"Aww" Replied Tracey.

"Let them sleep in peace" Said Michael.

"Dad, how long have we been flying?" Asked Jimmy.

"So around 6 hours, almost half of the flight passed." Said Michael.

"I tried to sleep" Said Jimmy and tried to sleep. "Somehow I will fell asleep."

"I will miss the kid" Replied Franklin.

"Yeah me too. He would fit good in our crew" Said Michael.

"Yeah" Replied Franklin.

**The next Chapter comes this weekend or next Week.**


	19. Welcome home

**Chapter 19**

Hours later Trevor and the others were arriving Paris.

"Ladies, gentlemen, kids, prostitutes, morons, freaks and whoever is here sitting in this jet. We are about to decent to Paris. The time here is... night and the temperature is... hot and cold and I hope you enjoyed flying with me. I wish you all a fucking nice night and I hope to see you soon and wish the ones who wont come back a nice fucking life." Said Trevor in the cockpit.

"Hey Trevor, kids are here" Said Michael.

"Hey should I kill us all?" Asked Trevor and hold the plane going straight down.

"Noooo!" Exclaimed all in the plane.

"I'm Sorry, I'm sorry, please land normal, land normal!" Exclaimed Michael.

"Good" Said Trevor and pulled the plane a bit higher and prepared to land. Yumi woke up scared.

"Are we dead?" Asked Yumi. William woke up.

"What's going on?" Asked William and yawned.

"Hey are we about to land?" Asked Yumi.

"Yes, we are" Said Michael.

"Cool" Said William and yawned again. Trevor land the plane on the runway and breaks the plane.

"Did anyone notice, that I was...erm... away?" Asked William.

"Hmm... Sissi found your suicide letter" Said Yumi.

"Oh and how did she react?"

"She was crying in your room."

"Did only Sissi, knew about it?" Asked William.

"Well when I came to see how Sissi was, there were already some students"

"Who were those Students?"

"Well there were four, I only knew Christoph and Matthias. Later came Jim in and read the letter too."

"Oh shit, what did he do?"

"He told the kids to not tell it to anyone"

"Did somebody more knew that?"

"Odd found it out another day and he told it Ulrich"

"But Principal Delmas or my parents don't know that, right?"

Meanwhile...

"James, when did we talk with William the last time?" Asked Williams mother.

"I don't know" Replied Williams father. "Is there something?"

"On my phone are 34 missed phone calls"

"Oh, did you try to call him back?"

"He doesn't answer"

"Hmm that's weird, maybe he lost his phone or something"

"I'm not sure, we better go visit him at the school"

"Lets go tomorrow, tomorrow I don't have to go work"

"Good"

Meanwhile Michael borrowed a car on the airport and they were standing in front of an Hotel.

"Hey babe, can you stay here for a while, and I, Franklin and Trevor handle the trouble in Los Santos"

"Okay, I hope you can resolve it" Said Amanda.

"I check you guys in" Said Michael and entered into the Hotel.

"So, should I bring you to the school?" Asked Amanda.

"Okay" Said William.

"One of us should come" Said Trevor. "Right Franklin?" Asked Trevor.

"I take Franklin" Said Amanda and pushed Franklin to her and the kids.

"So, where's the school?" Asked Franklin and he entered along with Amanda, Yumi and William into a car, where they borrowed from the airport.

"Drive to the Eiffel tower, cross the bridge, turn left and drive straight on, then I tell you when I see the school.

"Alright, homie" Said Franklin and drove away from the Hotel.

"I hope you're not going to do something like this again" Said Yumi.

"No, don't worry" Said William.

"I was so worried about you, William. I never thought you could do something like that"

"The part of the suicide or the part with the cello case?"

"More the part of the suicide, but the part of the cello case... How could you stay there for a long flight"

"I think at the begin as I entered into the plane I think I was unconscious... Or I just fell asleep, I don't know"

"And how did you get the nuts to jump over the bridge?"

"I don't know, it... it just happen"

"You could have talk about that with me, or Sissi or even your parents"

"I tried to phone my parents, but they have been too busy"

"Oh by the way, I hope nobody did find out, that Sissi, is dressed as me and I was away for a while"

"Why did she do that?" Asked William.

"My parents went away for a while and Mr Ribeiro has to take care of me and Hiroki, cause my parents think, since I and Ulrich are together we could come to _ideas"_

"Do you parents think you and Ulrich would have..."

"Yes, if you're thinking dirty, yes"

"Okay...Hey there's the school" Said William. Franklin stopped the car in front of the entrance.

"Kadic Academy" Read Franklin.

"So were here" Said Yumi.

"Yeah" Replied William.

"I go with you two" Said Amanda and left with them the car.

"Should I go?" Asked Franklin.

"No, its okay"

"If you're in trouble, scream very loud"

"Okay" Said Amanda and she tried to open the grid door. She opened it and it squeaked a bit.

All entered and walked in.

"So how do we go in?" Asked Amanda.

"Hey!" Exclaimed a voice. All looked back and saw Jim.

"Hey Jim, I found William" Said Yumi.

"Really?" Asked Jim and walked to them and saw William.

"Dunbar, why the hell did you do something like that?" Asked Jim.

"Its my fault" Said Yumi. "I was so mean to him, that he got the idea to do that, but he didn't do anything bad to himself" Said Yumi.

"Okay, Dunbar I let you go. You can go to the prom at the Thursday" Said Jim.

"Thanks" Said William. Yumi smiled at him and William smiled too.

"Yumi I've got a question" Said William.

"Go on" Replied Yumi smiling.

"There's that prom at Thursday and I..." Said William and scratched his head.

"Yumi!" Exclaimed Ulrich and ran to her.

"Ulrich!" Exclaimed Yumi. Ulrich hugged her.

"Oh" Replied William.

"Can I ask you something Yumi"

"Yes, of course" Said Yumi happy to see Ulrich.

"Would you like to go with me to the prom?" Asked Ulrich.

"Yes, Ulrich of course" Said Yumi.

"Yes!" Exclaimed Ulrich quiet and noted William.

"Hey you're back" Said Ulrich.

"Yes" Said William and stopped smiling. "It looks like" Said William and stared sad down.

"You will find someone to go with you to the prom" Said Ulrich and looked at Yumi.

"Should we talk about the prom tomorrow?" Asked Ulrich.

"Yes, its better" Said Yumi.

"Okay, I see you tomorrow" Said Ulrich and walked in.

"What's going on?" Asked Aelita coming out. "Yumi, William!" Exclaimed Aelita and ran to Yumi.

"Hey Aelita" Said Yumi and hugged Aelita.

"William, are you okay?" Asked Aelita.

"I'm... fine" Replied William sad.

"Aelita go get Sissi" Whispered Yumi.

"Oh right" Said Aelita and walked in.

"William, I'm so sorry" Said Yumi.

"Its okay" Said William sad. "I've got to try to move on...without you" Said William. Yumi saw him sad and stared sad too.

"William...I've got something to say"

"What?" Asked William.

"William!" Exclaimed Sissi and ran out of the school to him and hugged him from behind.

"William, I've missed you so much!" Exclaimed Sissi hugging him hard.

"Sissi" Replied William. William pulled her arms and turned her to him.

"Hey Sissi" Replied William.

"William, don't do something like that again" Said Sissi and hugged him again.

"I know, I've heard that a lot" Said William. Yumi stared at William and Sissi.

"Sissi, I've got a question" Said William.

"What is it?" Asked Sissi.

"Do you have any date yet to the prom?" Asked William.

"No and you?"

"Well, I wanted to ask a girl"

"Who's that girl?" Asked Sissi.

"She's beautiful, she's got black hair and..."

"Were friends" Replied Yumi amorous.

"Sissi, do you want to go with me to the prom?" Asked William.

"Huh?" Replied Yumi Questioningly.

"Yes, William, yes!" Said Sissi and hugged him.

"Miss Delmas come in, or you dad gives you detention or house arrest" Said Jim.

"Okay" Said Sissi. "See you later" Said Sissi and gave him a peck on his cheek and went to Jim.

"Did you just talk that she's beautiful?" Asked Yumi.

"Yes, why?"

"On the flight you told me you wanted to ask a beautiful, black haired girl out. I thought you were talking about me"

"Yes, but you already have a date for the prom, Sissi was free."

"Yes, but I still can tell Ulrich, that I wont go with him"

"But I thought you don't want to have me in your near, but why do you want it now?"

"William, I've missed your company" Said Yumi and William was about to go into the school, but Yumi hold his hand. "William wait!"

"What?!" Exclaimed William.

"Please, don't go."

"I have to go or I get detention"

"Didn't you usually go out of the school on nights just to bring me some nice gifts to impress me?"

"Yes, but you throw them away, anyway with Sissi, it wont be like that" Said William and frees his hand from Yumi's and walks away.

"William, come back!" Exclaimed Yumi. William showed back.

"I have to go"

"William, I love you!" Said Yumi loud. William looked back and couldn't believe what she said.

"I love you William" Said Yumi again. William stared for a long time at Yumi.

"Well...Erm...That's nice to hear, but...Erm...I don't want to hurt you..."

"I know what you want to say" Said Yumi.

"Oh good" Said William. "I cant hurt you..."

"Goodbye" Said Yumi and ran away.

"Yumi?" Asked William.

Franklin came in to Amanda and the others "So how did it end?" Asked Franklin. Both saw Yumi running crying away.

"I think it didn't end well" Replied Amanda.

"Oh"

Yumi ran home and outside was Mr Ribeiro waiting for Yumi.

"Yumi?" Asked Mr Ribeiro. "Yumi, what happened?" Asked Mr Ribeiro and went behind her.

"William doesn't love me anymore" Said Yumi crying.

"Wait, is William back?" Asked Mr Ribeiro.

"Yes" Sobbed Yumi.

"Do you want to..."

"I want to be alone" Said Yumi and went to her room crying. She jumped on her bed and lied her face on the pillow.

"I hate my life!" Exclaimed Yumi.

Meanwhile.

"I hate my life!" Exclaimed William and threw his shirt on the wall and sat down on his bed. Someone knocked on the door of his room and opened the door.

"Mr Dunbar, are you okay?" Asked Principal Delmas.

"I'm stupid" Replied William. "I hurt Yumi's feelings. I never wanted to hurt her, but...Grr" William sighs. "It happened" Said William sad. Behind Principal Delmas Sissi appeared.

"Daddy, can I talk with him?" Asked Sissi.

"It depends if he wants" Replied Principal Delmas. William walked to Sissi.

"Tomorrow is better" Replied William.

"Okay" Said Sissi. "See you tomorrow" Said Sissi and pecked him on the cheek and walked away.

"Sir, Doesn't it mind you if I go with your daughter to the prom?" Asked William.

"If you make her happy in this night, its okay for me"

"Okay" Replied William.

"So try to sleep William" Said Principal Delmas and walked away.

"Bye" Said William and closed the door.

**So the next Chapter comes this week and probably this story here will maybe be finished before the Easter, but I'm not so sure about it.**


End file.
